The Cost of Love is High
by honeyandclover5
Summary: Matthew was dating Francis. When Matthew founds out that Francis is cheating, he breaks up with him, which leaves him heartbroken. Wanting to make his ex jealous he hires a prostitute named Gilbert to pretend to be his boyfriend. He didn't expect to fall in love with this man of lustful sin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope to make more, because I have many ideas. Please let me know what you think. If you have requests, let me know. Also if you notice and grammar or spelling errors let me know.**

**The Cost of Love is High **

**Chapter 1**

Matthew was a quiet individual. The kind of person who would be easily scarred, but made no attempt at letting you know that. Many people would warn him those kind of qualities would be the death of him, but Matthew refused to believe that. Like many he tried to make his negative characteristics sound positive. Never in his life though did Matthew predict that he would change from a humble and passive person to aggressive and emotional storm. This was all thanks to one man.

"Did you hear about Arthur? He's having an affair with a man!" A couple of women next to Matthew's cubicle were gossiping.

"What really?! I didn't know he was gay, but he does have a very girly face." The woman known as Debbie giggled. She was kind, yet like most women, she couldn't resist any good gossip.

Matthew was familiar with the man that they were talking about. Arthur was very beautiful. With emerald green eyes, sun golden hair, and fair skin, anybody who got their hands on him were considered to be lucky. That being said many people were lucky. It was no secret that Arthur got around. In fact he boasted about the many people who he had in his bed. On top of that his personality left much to be desired. His eyes always had a certain superior look. When Matthew dared to take a glance Arthur would glare back and intimidate him with just his eyes.

The blond was so consumed in eavesdropping on the conversation next door that when his phone rang, his heart just about exploded. Fumbling with the device he answered. "Hello?"

A deep french accent responded. "Hello Mathieu, it's me."

It was Francis, Matthews first (and hopefully last) boyfriend. "Oh hi sweetie!" He would never understand what about Francis caused him to get all gushy. Nor could he comprehend how his boyfriend found him attractive. Matthew considered himself not good looking. He had sandy blond hair with a stray curl that he could never control, violet blue eyes that were covered with thin glasses, and pale skin that did him no justice. Being comfortable was more important than looking great, so Matthew mostly wore hoodies and worn out jeans.

Francis sighed and continued. "I have to work late, Lovino messed up the documents so I have to clean it up."

"Oh...well dinner will be in the microwave." That was unusual. He never worked late before, but the thought wasn't pressed too much.

"Ok then bye." Before the blond could say I love you, the french man had hung up the phone. It hurt the thin man sitting at the desk. Francis always showed Matthew plenty of love, but today he had merely brushed him off. A figure walked past Matthew's cubicle. A sudden scent of smoke and fruity perfume flooded his nostrils, but the blond was too far into his own thoughts to notice that the same figure was watching him with a pleasured evil grin on his face.

**XXXXXXX**

As the day carried on Matthew had forgot his little conversation with Francis. It was only when he got home was he reminded. Usually the french man got off work before Matthew. He would already have dinner ready and would be laid out on the couch reading the latest mystery novel. As soon as the smaller man dragged himself through the door, the french man would shower him with little nothings and kisses.

Tonight was different. Matthew, feeling lazy cooked an easy taco salad. After he ate he took a shower and got ready for bed. The blond waited for Francis to get home. Looking at the clock next to the bed he took note that it was 2:00 am. Finally giving up he turned over to sleep. A door closing downstairs prevented Matthew from drifting off. The bedroom door opened to reveal a soaked Francis. The rain outside had absorbed in his shoulder length hair and beard.

Matthew took in the man before him without ever hinting to his boyfriend that he was awake. Francis had dirty blond shoulder length hair that connected to his beard, ocean blue eyes that at the moment held a dazed look, and beautifully broad shoulders. The blond was certain that he was blessed by the gods.

The french man trudged over to the bed as he shedded the business clothes. The bed dipped as Francis settled in never once noticing that Matthew was watching him. He waited until Francis shoulders relaxed to wrap his arms around the gorgeous body. His closed eyes snapping wide as a scent of smoke and some sort of fruity perfume filled his nose. His boyfriend didn't smoke. Realization crawled over him. Francis was cheating. Heartbroken, Matthew tightened his grip on the french man and bit his own lip to mute the whimpers as he sobbed. He then realized that he had lost the man he loved.

**XXXXXXX  
**

Gilbert panted as the woman on top of him rolled over. He had just finished his appointment with one of his "clients". She was a business woman with no time for relationships and a regular for Gilbert. "Do you believe in true love." the man swallowed as he noticed the woman was speaking to him.

"What's this? You hate pillow talk."

She laughed turning her sweat shined face to him. "I know, I just have a lot on my mind. So do you?"

The man stared at the ceiling as he answered her. "I love everybody that's my job."

The woman hit his shoulder. "I meant one person."

Gilbert ignored the question and in return gave her one. "What's got you talking like this?"

The woman genuinely smiled. "This will be my last time here. I hate to admit it, but I fell for a man at my work."

Gilbert was just about to answer her when his younger yet more mature brother, Ludwig opened the door. "Gilbert it's time for your next appointment."

The woman got up from the bed and begin to put on her clothes. "Bye Gilbert, Good luck."  
Gilbert didn't say anything as she left. Ludwig noticed his brother's dazed look. "What's wrong?"

The older man laughed and responded. "My life should be exciting. I have sex all day, yet I'm bored of that. Well, you gotta make money. Send in the next client. Ludwig opened the door and left just as another woman entered. Gilbert plastered on a fake seductive smiled and began his work.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please let me know! Positive criticism welcomed. I love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got so much positive feedback for this story, I was motivated to do the next chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The morning proved not to be any better for Matthew. Along with the rain that had continued on from last night, the thoughts of Francis's unfaithfulness consumed the blond's mind at all times. So much that he had barely missed the chance of a car accident. It only scared Matthew more to think about what the rest of the day had to offer.

Once he reached his floor on the building he felt relief. Sitting in his cubicle and focusing on his work is just what he needed. The thin man took off his jacket and settled in his chair only to be greeted by his best friend, Alfred.

"Hey Mattie, you'll never guessed what just happened," When Matthew looked up at his friend, Alfred's eyes widened. "Holy crap! You look like shit Mattie! What happened?"

The smaller blond forgot that he was running on absolute zero hours of sleep, plus the constant crying. He could only imagine what his face looked like. Panic set in as he began to lie. "Oh, I was up all night working on some papers. You know how I get with work Al."

Alfred's face held no satisfaction with the answer that Matthew had just gave. He knew his friend more than that, but he could tell that it was a sore subject to keep pressing. "Okay," The taller blond turned subjects to keep the atmosphere from tensing. "You know Elizaveta?"

"Uh yeah, What about her?" Matthew knew her. She was kind and gentle. He admit than she was one of the very few people at his job other than Alfred that he actually enjoyed.

"You know how I kept on asking her out?" Matthew nodded, "She couldn't resist my charms forever. She finally said yes!"

"Oh that's great Al." The blond knew that his voice didn't sound convincing. Yes, he was happy for his friend, but it was only natural to feel a certain resentment toward him.

"Mattie did something happen between you and Francis?" Matthew's heart dropped. How could he tell? The blond wanted the floor to swallow him up right there. He wanted to run, but where? All he did was turn his face from Alfred and bit his lip. The taller man had understood. What should he say? Taking a stab in the dark he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The thin man shook from containing his tears. He whispered, "No"

Alfred knew that in time Matthew would talk to him. So he decided to give Mattie some space. "Well if you need to talk I'm here for you Mattie. You don't need to hold everything in." The taller blond waited for an answer, yet when the thin man didn't reply Alfred sighed and walked off. Matthew wanted to talk to Alfred, he wanted to cry his heart out, but something deep inside him prevented him from doing so.

Across the room a person was watching the conversation between Alfred and Matthew. Arthur had absorbed the pain that ran straight the the younger man's face. He knew any normal person would feel guilty, but Arthur was anything but normal. Instead a feeling of accomplishment and giddiness rang through his veins. To witness such a innocent face distorted in sadness, he couldn't wait until the truth was brought to light.

**XXXXXXX**

The day was a long one for Matthew. When break had pulled around he felt a mixture of relief and fear. Relief that the day was almost over, fear that he would have to go home. He sat in the break room alone and tried to enjoy his lunch. The door opened to reveal Arthur. For some reason the look on the beautiful man's face frightened Matthew. A sudden urge to run for his life pounded in his blood.

"Hey Matthew," Arthur greeted with a big smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you."

Although everything in his body screamed no, Matthew replied, "Yeah sure."

The older man grinned and sat right next to Matthew. When the thin man began to go back to his meal, Arthur said, "Matthew darling what happened to your face." The blond reached out and gripped Matthew's face and turned his face to his. The younger man was now face to face with the older man. Matthew was too shocked to move, yet the fear level had gone through the roof. The thin man's man body began to shake. Arthur gently ran his other hand down Matthew's cheek. "Such a beautiful face, you should take more care of yourself _Mattie_." Arthur emphasized his nickname and leaned in closer. Matthew could now feel Arthur's breath on his lips.

Looking in the older man's eyes, he saw hunger and lust. Matthew pulled back, but Arthur had a death grip on his face. "Let go!" The blond began to panic.

Arthur chuckled at the younger man's attempt to shake him off. "Mattie, you want to know something. Francis told me that he's tired of you."

Matthew stopped struggling and stared into Arthur's predatory eyes. Matthew managed a quiet yet tense "No."

The evil grin on Arthur's face grew bigger. "Oh yes darling, he's been coming to me for a month for comfort now and you didn't even notice. Tell me Mattie, did you think he loved you;that he was the one for you, hmmm?"

Tears began sliding down Matthew's pale face. "Please stop." He began to sob.

"You really are beautiful when you cry Mattie." He whispered into the blond's ear. "If only Francis realized this."

Matthew began to push on Arthur. The older man laughed as the blond became more frazzled. The thin man panicked and raised his hand and slapped Arthur right across the face. The older man's hand dropped from Matthew's chin and reached up to his own to observe what had just happened.

A wicked grin formed over Arthur and fear washed through Matthew, Luckily the door had opened. "Mattie? I heard a lot of noise is everything ok?" Alfred had appeared in the doorway.

Before the blond could answer Arthur had stepped in. "Oh everything's fine Alfred. Matthew's just very emotional from the lack of sleep." Alfred looked at the younger man for confirmation, but Matthew glued his eyes to the floor. "Well I gotta get back to work." Matthew could hear Arthur's footsteps going further away. "See you later, _Mattie_."

When Arthur had left the room, Alfred spoke up and made his way to his friend. "What the hell happened in here?"

Tears begin to flow uncontrollably from Matthew's eyes. Acting on instinct he threw his arms around Alfred and whispered. "Take me home." Alfred patted his friends head and let him cry into his chest.

**XXXXXXX**

The car ride was dead silent. Alfred was worried, What happened between Arthur and him. He was just about to ask when Matthew had spoke up. "I'm quitting my job."

The taller man snapped his head to the younger. "What?"

"Can I stay with you?'

"Why? Mattie what happened?"

"Nothing"

"That was not nothing. Mattie please."

"No"

"Than you can't stay with me."

Fed up with the constant bickering, Matthew screamed. "FRANCIS HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH ARTHUR! Alfred became silent. THERE YOU HAPPY?! Matthew began to cry. He attempted to form sentences. Alfred hurt by the pain in his friends voice interrupted. "You can stay with me Mattie. Are you sure about your job?"

The blond nodded and calmed down a bit. "Francis is at work. I'm going to get my stuff, ok?" Alfred, didn't like that. He should aleast tell Francis where he was. Even if he cheated he would still be worried if Matthew came up "missing". Matthew knew what the tall man was thinking so he said. "I'll leave him a note, ok"

Alfred glanced and smiled. "ok"

**XXXXXXX**

A month has gone by since Matthew had "broke up" with Francis. He didn't even break up with him, he just left a note. Alfred had managed to find his friend a new job. Matthew seemed to be doing good, except for the fact that he was depressed.

Alfred had told Elizaveta. In fact every time she spent the night at her boyfriend's she noticed the young man was always in his room. The woman had just woke up and turned over to Alfred. He was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she got up and decided to make a cup of coffee. The woman had made her way to the kitchen where she saw a tired Matthew eating cereal. "Good morning, Matt."

He glanced up at her "Good morning."

She slid into the chair in front of him. "How have you been?"

"Good." Matthew didn't want to talk.

"Alfred told me that you are lonely."

"A bit." He admitted.

She thought about what she did when she was lonely. Suddenly the idea hit her. Elizaveta got up grabbed a pencil and notepad. She jotted down something and then handed it to Matthew.

"What's this." Matthew observed the paper. There was a number and at the bottom, a name, Gilbert. "Who's Gilbert."

She grinned, "A friend of mine"

He stared at the name. Matthew really didn't want a new boyfriend. He wanted Francis. Francis was probably in their bed with that horrible Arthur. He wanted to make him hurt, make him jealous. "I want to make Francis want me again."

She smiled bigger than ever. "Then Gilbert's your guy."

**A/N: I know there's no Gilbert in this chapter. He be in the next one I promise.**

**Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter. Time for Gilbert to shine! As always enjoy!**

******Chapter 3**

Matthew stood outside the building that he had written on a piece a paper. Later that morning he took a chance and dialed the number that Elizaveta had given. The voice on the other side was very accented. Matthew could tell that the man on the other end of the phone was german. The blond explained to the man that he was tired of being alone and needed to speak to Gilbert. The receiver told him that he would have to make an appointment and come in to see Gilbert. So he did.

What Matthew could put together was that this Gilbert man was some sort of psychologist. The building was very secluded like a private practice would be. When he walked in he observed that the room looked really professional. A huge desk with a built man typing away on a computer behind it, a couple of waiting chair, there was even a cliche fish tank.

The young man walked up to the desk. The man looked over and "Hello, do you have an appointment." The voice was very stoic and serious with a deep German accent. This was the man that he had spoken to on the phone. Matthew took in the man. Even though he was sitting Matthew could tell that he was tall. His eyes were deep sea blue and hair the color of hay that was slick back in a professional manner. He imagined that he would be called by Hilter a true German.

"Um yes, my name is Matthew Williams. I called yesterday. I'm looking for Gilbert."

The German nodded and typed in his computer. "2:30 right?" Matthew nodded, "Ok then hold on."

The German reached for the phone, yet was stopped when a German man spoke behind him. "I'm ready bruder" Matthew turned his head to the left. What he saw left him breathless. A pale white man was standing in the doorway. He had snow white hair and just as equally white skin. That wasn't what shocked him. It was his eyes, they were blood red. Matthew couldn't tear his selfish eyes away. This man held an exotic tone to him like a rare jewel. He bet everyone man or female desired to touch his skin. "You're Matthew Williams? Are you sure he's a man."  
The question snapped Matthew out of his daze. "Yes, I'm a man." He could feel the blush creeping over his face. The other man smirked at him. The smirk almost had Matthew's knees buckle. This man was walking sin. Like the apple of knowledge. It was forbidden to taste yet you couldn't resist.

"Ok then, follow me." Matthew shuffled behind the exotic man. He took him down a long hallway. They had reached a door which the man in the front opened. The room was dim and held an unfamiliar dark smell. He noticed a bed, perhaps Gilbert wanted his patients to feel as comfortable as they could when he talked to them. "Sit down." Gilbert motioned and walked to drawer next to his bed. "$100 per hour, price increases the more complex you want it." Matthew nodded not understanding what he meant by more complex. Gilbert sat down next to him. The price was a bit much. He now understand why half the world was considered crazy. "Have you done this before?"

The blond shook his head. "My friend recommended this to me."

Gilbert smiled reassuringly. "Just relax. Do you want to give or receive?"

He was the psychologist. So he should "give" the advice. "Shouldn't I receive that's how it goes, right?"

"Okay then." Gilbert eyes turned to a very determined look. The German gently gripped Matthew's face, caressing it. The blond could feel the heat pound through his body. The ash haired man tilted his head to reveal his neck. What he did next surprised Matthew. Gilbert leaned in and softly licked his neck. The licking turned into kissing, and then gentle sucks. The blond didn't realize that he was angling his head even more to allow Gilbert more access or the fact that his back was planted on the bed with his hands tangled in ash colored hair. He was lost in the moment.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert couldn't believe how great this man beneath him smelled. His face was planted in the crook of the smaller man's neck taking great breaths through his nose as he worked on getting the other man to melt. A sudden urge to claim this man with a tempting scent ran through Gilbert's primal instinct. The scent was like a sweet coconut. The young man tangled his hands into his hair. The German's eyes rolled shut and a growl released in his throat. God he loved that. When the blond began to whimper, he decided to raise the bar. He opened his mouth and latched his teeth on Matthew's sensitive spot. The next couple of seconds were a blur. The blond hit him in the face and then leapt out of bed. Gilbert held his face and stared confused at the other man.

"Wh-wh-what the hell?" Matthew held his neck.

The German was annoyed. "I was doing my job."

"That's not what a psychologist does."The blond was panting.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gilbert's voice began to raise.

"You're a psychologist, right? To talk about how I'm lonely." The smaller man snapped.

It was silent for a moment. Realization hit the German and he bursted out laughing. "What?" The blond whispered confused and annoyed.

The ash haired man continued to laugh for the next minute. He began to calm down and said with total amusement and mockery. "I'm not a psychologist. I'm a prostitute. I fuck people for a living." The German fell from his sitting position and couldn't stop Gilbert calmed down he took in Matthew. The blond's face pointed toward the floor. "I can't believe you thought I was a psychologist. Wow!"

The blond snapped his head to the German to reveal a tear soaken, red face. Guilt consumed Gilbert as he looked at Matthew's face. "Hey" was all that he could say, before the blond jumped in.

"I'm sorry it was my fault." The younger man quickly turned and ran out the door. Gilbert was stunned. He could only sit there and go over Matthew's face. The pain on his face hit him more than it should. He sighed as he plopped back down on the bed and tried to forget such a heartbroken face. Why was he such an ass?

**XXXXXXX**

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Gilbert had happened. He decided not to mention any of this to Elizaveta. How could he mistake a prostitute for a psychologist? A blush tickled him every time he thought about. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. The German taking such care of his neck and then showing him complete dominance by biting him. Matthew only wished he had let the act continue. The blond imagined Gilbert being rough with him and it made his blood sing. Biting, scratching, cursing, glaring down at him with lust through those exotic eyes. It was only a forbidden dream. One that he would never admit to having.

Francis was only gentle with him. As the days went by he began to miss the French man more. He wanted that man to beg him to come back. To admit how wrong he was to ever go to Arthur for comfort when he had a perfect man in front of him. Matthew wanted to hurt Francis as much as he hurt him. Call it karma. How would he do it? Matthew was too nice to do such things. As he sat and thought about this Alfred walked in holding a couple of boxes of pizza. "I got dinner and a movie." he sat the pizza boxes down and pulled out the movie. He tossed the movie on the table in front of Matthew. The movie title read _Legends of the Fall._ A drama romance movie with Brad Pitt. Matthew raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Elizaveta wanted to see it." Alfred snatched the movie from the blond's sight. As the man mentioned the woman a blush reached his face. Did Alfred know that Elizaveta was friends with a prostitute? Even so Matthew knew it was not his place to tell his friend.

The young man laughed. "Suuuurrrre okay." Alfred ignored him and yelled to Elizaveta that dinner was here. He smiled and reached over to grab some pizza

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew sat beside Elizaveta, while Alfred sat on the other. He really enjoyed the movie despite being mostly made for women. A couple times he looked over he noticed the woman crying as she snuggled to his friend. Alfred though was a little indifferent. As the credits rolled he asked. "Why did Susannah marry Tristan's brother if she actually loved him?"

Elizaveta raised her head and said. "Isn't it obvious to make him jealous."

"Why"

"She wanted him to see how much he needed her."

Alfred chuckled. "Looks like that went well."

His girlfriend smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't ruin the mood." As Matthew heard her say this the wheels in his mind began to work. That's how! He could get a new "boyfriend to make Francis mad. But who, Matthew didn't know many people and it just seemed like to much work to go out and meet someone. He went through the roster of people at his work with his mind. No one he thought of would be enough to make him jealous. He would need someone who was beautiful, exotic, strong, and manly.

His mind flashed an image of Gilbert. Matthew tried to stomp out that thought, but it stayed fresh in his frontal lobe. He couldn't ask the German, last time he embarrassed himself and he would die if Gilbert saw him again. There was no one else to ask through. The blond decided that he would try. The rest of the night he spend rehearsing about what he would say to the German God

**XXXXXXX**

It was Gilbert's day off. He sat in the office with his younger brother. The brother's house was right above Gilbert's work place. The place was originally a duplex. The ground floor was the workplace, while the top floor was their home.

Ludwig was sitting behind the computer typing away like he always did. The ash haired brother would never understand why he worked so much. "Ludwig, why do you always sit behind that computer? Being a prostitute's secretary doesn't ask for much."

His brother answered without his eyes ever leaving the screen. "You know I have another job, I have to finish working on these programs."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He heard the door open and close. "We're closed." He stated as he turned around. The German became silent as his eyes rested on a young blond man with glasses. "Matthew"

The blond walked in keeping his eyes on Gilbert. "I need to talk to you." He noticed Matthew tightening his grip on the bag that he was carrying over his shoulder.

"Sure, we'll go to my room." Gilbert said softly. Ludwig remembered that this was the man that ran out crying the other day. His noticed the young man's aura had a lot more strength to it then the first day he had seen him.

"No, it's ok." Gilbert's eyes widen at the force in Matthews voice. His eyes held great determination as he gripped the bag even tighter. Sighing the young man finally said. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

**A/N: And so it begins! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The fun begins. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Gilbert stood there staring at Matthew, while he tried to comprehend what the man had said. "What?" He had to have mistaken what the young man had said. The German turned to his younger brother to confirm his error in hearing, but his brother looked as shocked as he did. (Well as shock as Ludwig could be.)

"I want you to be my boyfriend." The blond repeated, but lost some of the force in his voice that it held earlier.

The German didn't understand why Matthew would say such things. Just the other day he ran out of the building in tears, yet now the blond stood there asking him to be his boyfriend. It didn't make any sense. The confusion frustrated Gilbert. "Why? This makes no sense. I mean I only met you once and that wasn't the best fir-"

The blond snapped. "Just let me talk, ok?" When the ashed hair man didn't respond the young man continued. " ...What I meant, that I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. I want to make my ex jealous. If you're wondering about the money I will pay you." Matthew explained all of this while running his hands over the strap that was connected to the bag over his shoulders.

Even though he spoke with confidence, Gilbert could tell through the blond's body language that the man was terrified. "Ooook, but why me?" The confusion obvious in voice.

Matthew glanced around a blush creeping over his face. "Well," The blond hesitated and then continued. "I don't have any friends other than Alfred and he is already in a relationship." The young man took another step toward the German. "You are the only other person I could think of. I don't have anyone else, please?"

A desperate gleam shone in the thin man's eyes. For a moment Gilbert almost said yes. He quickly shook that thought off his shoulders. "Look, It's not that I don't want to help you, It's just doesn't seem right."

The young man snapped back. "How is being a prostitute any better?" The German had to admit, he had him there. "Please, I can give you $1000. Is that not enough?"

Matthew began to open his bag. Gilbert stopped him. "No, it's just I have never done this and..." The German trailed off and traced what he had just said. He then remembered what he had told his brother a couple of days ago. " _I have sex all day, yet I'm bored of that_." Here Matthew was presenting something new to him and he just blew him off.

When he came back to reality both of the blonds were staring at him impatiently waiting for him to finish his sentence. "And what?" Matthew asked waving his hand in a bow like manner.

The German smirked and made his decision. "You said $1000 right?" The young man nodded. "Well I can't refuse that kind of money." The blond grinned proudly like he just won a gold medal. "Look if we are going to get your ex back we need to do something with that." He looked Matthew over.

The blond got on the defensive. "What's wrong with way I look?"

Gilbert smirked bigger. "Nothing if you want to never get laid again."

The young man blushed and turned around. "Maybe I was wrong, I will find someone else."

The German rushed after the blond. "Matthew wait, I didn't mean that." The thin man turned back to Gilbert with a shit eating grin. The ash hair man narrowed his eyes. "But we had to give a new look, to make your ex believe you had moved on." Matthew grimaced at the thought. "Today's my day off. I have the perfect place to go. Hold on and let me grab my stuff."

The German ran off in a hurry unbeknownst that his brother was right behind him. "What the hell are you doing Gilbert? You can make $1000 a day. Why did you accept his offer?" The younger held obvious anger, something that Ludwig never showed.

Gilbert grabbed his wallet from the drawer next to his bed and turn to answer his brother. "I got tired of doing the same thing every day. This is something different. I am only doing this because I think it will be interesting, nothing more."

Ludwig face hardened. "I don't think that's a good idea. You or Matthew could get hurt."

The ashed haired laughed. "How? Don't worry brother. I won't get attach and I'll Matthew also understands, ok?" With that he rushed out to the other blond waiting on him. Ludwig however wasn't swayed. He had a bad feeling about what his brother had gotten into.

**XXXXXXX**

"This is perfect. Matthew you aren't even trying." The young blond man tried to ignore the German next to him. Gilbert took him to get a "makeover" and the blond abosutely hated it. They had been gone for what felt like hours. And everything was very uncomfortable. Why did people do this to themselves? Make themselves slaves to what they wore? Matthew would never understand it. As long as he could move he was happy, but none of these clothes seemed to do that.

"Gilbert please just pick something. It doesn't even matter what I think, because everything I like, you hate." The young man whined hoping to change the older man's mind.

"It's because you have horrible taste. Here try these on." Matthew walked into the dressing sighing happily as he saw somewhere he could sit, even if it wouldn't last long. The blond began to shed his clothes. When he was down to his briefs he reached for the pants. His mind screamed as he observed them. They were dark and very very skinny. He wondered if he would be able to sit with them on. Well it was now or never, except the German would not let him choose never. The thin man breathed in heavily and jerked the pants up his legs and his waist. God, he felt squished and he hadn't even buttoned them yet. The terrifying part was that he couldn't. He jerked the pants harder and no result. From outside the room Gilbert called. "Hey you okay?"

Matthew panicked. "Uh yeah." He shimmied dance it hopes that the button would slide through, but no.

"Hold on, I'm coming." The German sighed.

"N-no its fine, really." The blond tried to reassure the man, but Gilbert was already crawling through the opening of the bottom of the door.

"What's wrong." The ash man observed Matthew and then sighed. "Here." He walked around behind him and gripped the young man by the waist.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" The man screamed quietly to prevent from causing a scene.

"Shut up, I'm helping you. Now breathe in." Matthew hesitated, but did as he was told. The man behind him jerked his pants up and pressed his whole body against the younger's back. A fire bursted through the thin man's body and he lost his breath. When Gilbert let him go he staggered back. "Yeah, those pants do that to you." Matthew nodded, happy that the German didn't know what really caused the scene. The blond grabbed the shirt and slipped it on, fortunately with ease. Looking him through with his hands on his hips the older man grinned. "There you go. I'd fuck you." The young man shot daggers and him, causing him to chuckle. "Its a compliment."

"Not a very good one."

The German walked up to Matthew and touched the hair in front of his forehand. "Now we gotta cut this, and what's up with this curl?" He reached up to grab it.

Matthew panicked. "Gilbert waiAAAAH!" The moan that echoed through the dressing room was loud and lewd. The blond quickly smacked his hands over his lips and wore a horrified look on his face.

Gilbert's mouth dropped. It took him a minute to speak. "What the hell was that?"

The blond avoided the German's gaze, but he did answer. "Um...That was my erogenous spot."

The ash man smirked. "Holy hell, really? What a weird place to have one. Its kinda kinky."

Matthew threw a hanger at the older man's head. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. No need to be embarrassed. Everybody has one. Your's is just in a freaky ass place." Gilbert grabbed his chin in deep thought. "All I have to do is pull your hair and you'd be begging me to pound you in the ass. That's hot." The young man gasped and grabbed another hanger, but the German surrendered before he had the chance. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. God you're sensitive."

Matthew sighed and turned and grabbed his clothes. "If we're done I'm going to get changed." He about took off the pants, but felt a pair of eyes on him. "GILBERT GO! He snapped. The ashed hair man took off before he was attacked by another hanger.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew had to admit, this was one of the best days he had in a long time. Despite the fact that Gilbert was one big pervert he was fun to be around. He often reminded him of a child. Taking in everything around him as a thing of wonder other than misery like most adults do. It was around 7:00pm and the German had taken them to a fancy restaurant. Well fancy was an understatement. Matthew knew that if he ever wanted to eat here he wouldn't be able to buy the breadsticks let alone a beverage. He was grateful to the man sitting across from him. "Thank you, Gilbert."

The older man stopped and chuckled. "Your welcome...for what?"

The blond giggled. "For taking my offer. Any normal person would have thrown me out."

Gilbert smirked before taking a sip of wine. "Well what can I say? I'm not normal. You know that." A moment of silence fell between them and the German broke the ice. "What happened between you and your ex? Why are you so fixated on revenge?"

The younger man swallowed the pasta he was eating and responded. "Francis was my first boyfriend. We met in college. He was a playboy and well I was socially awkward. He used to be obsessed with dating me. Francis would do these outrageous stunts to get me to date him. This one time during a football he managed to get into the announcers booth and serenaded me in front of the whole school, or the time he had the whole band play a song for me one morning. It was 5:00 in the morning and I was pissed. Gilbert smiled softly which caused Matthew to wake up from the daydream. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on a tangent."

"No its fine. You look so happy when you talk about him."

The blond blushed and continued. "Anyway, I believed that Francis would be the man I marry. When Alfred got me a job at the place he worked that when things changed. He would stay out late and make all my calls short. I wonder why I didn't see it sooner." The young man sadly reached out and chugged the wine in front of him.

"Woah now, be careful. Don't get yourself plastered."

Matthew giggled "I can handle my liquor, Gilbert. Don't worry, I'll be ok." Now that the blond's glass was empty he looked around for a waiter. Amongst the customers the young man noticed a man with shoulder length blond hair. The man turned his face and caused the blond to gasp.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert leaned up concerned.

Matthew turned slowly to the German and whispered. "Francis is here."

**A/N: Woo, it's done. Francis is to make his second appearance. Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"What do we do?" Matthew panicked, snapping his head from Gilbert to an unbeknownst Francis. This can't be happening, yes he wanted the French man to see them, but not right now. He was unprepared.

"Calm down." The German laid his hand on the smaller man's. When the blond swallowed and took a deep breath he continued. "He hasn't seen us yet. Let's keep it that way. If you draw his attention, he will notice you are trying to hard. You have to do in a more humble way. Now without being to fake you have to act more "interested" in me ok?" the young man nodded. He was nervous and prayed that the failed drama classes wouldn't affect his performance with Gilbert. "Here's let's dance." The ashed man grabbed the small arm.

Matthew pulled his arm back. "Do they allow two men to dance?"

The ash haired man smiled softly. "They won't say anything to me. The owner was once my customer." The blond quickly regretted asking that question. He stretched his hand to Gilbert giving him permission to take him to the dance floor. The German pulled him up and gracefully took him to the middle of the dance floor. Matthew was surprised that he could move with such grace. He leaned into the smaller man and whispered. "Just follow my lead. Keep your eyes on me and look infatuated with me." The blond braced himself for the next couple of minutes. Gilbert gently placed his hand on Matthew's lower back, he then pulled the man flushed against him and put the blond's hand in his. The thin man blushed took a glance at the German. He was staring straight into his eyes with a caring look. The young man wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't summon the power to do so. He instead took his hand that was unoccupied and slid it against the taller man's shoulder.

The music began and so did the dance. Matthew was no longer attentive of the eyes that he feared would stare at him. He was only focused on Gilbert. The ruby eyes casting their spell on him. The German held such skill for dance. He twirled him with ease and dipped him. The blond itched for the hand at his lower back to travel lower, yet when he realized what he just thought he broke the gaze and set his face aflame.

Gilbert looked concerned. "What's wrong, Matthew?" The German leaned his face over closer and from a distance it would be expected for them to kiss. The ash haired man took a chance and took a glance toward the French man. Francis was looking at both of them with malice, like he wanted to do nothing, but stomp over and rip them apart, but he couldn't just leave the person he was eating with. Almost, now for the final touch. He decided to warn Matthew. "Matthew," The blond brought his gaze back to him. "I am about to kiss you. So just relax and leave any rational thoughts out of your mind for the moment." He tilted his head and pressed his lips to the shorter man.

They both closed their eyes. Matthew took a deep breathe through his nostrils and prayed that the kiss would be over soon. He couldn't deny that Gilbert's lips were soft and warm, or that he was really good at this. Well with his profession it didn't surprise him. He was just too nervous. To calm himself a bit he took both of his hands and placed them on both sides of his neck. He wanted to see Francis's reaction, but that would ruin the plan, so he just waited until the kiss was over.

The German sighed when the hands played with the ends of the hair on his neck. He tilted his head more. His opened slightly to reveal an enraged Francis. Gilbert mentally smirked, he wanted to pissed him off more. Being a bit more daring he licked Matthew's lips in attempt to get him to let him in. The blond's mouth opened wide eagerly. The German was surprised. A minute ago the young man was hesitant and now he was gripping the older man and kissing him like his life depended on it. Out of nowhere a soft moan escaped from Matthew's throat. The hands that ghosted over his neck tangled into his ash hair. The blond had just hit his sweet. Forgetting about his audience, Gilbert pulled the young man closer and growled. He seemed like every time he touched Matthew he would lose himself to his primal instinct. No one else ever did that to him.

The blond pulled back to catch his breath. He panted on gazed into the older man's eyes. His eyes held a look of lust mixed fear. He stared at the ash man with a guilty face. Gilbert leaned down for another kiss when a certain French accent interrupted them. "Matthieu?" Matthew snapped his face to Francis as if he was the one who was caught cheating.

He pushed the German back, but he kept a grip on his waist. "Francis what are you doing here?" Gilbert gave it to the young man. He was convincing.

"I was having dinner with a friend and I noticed you were here." He glared at the ash man who hand his arm wrapped around the other's waist. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Gilbert. He's a good friend of mine." He smiled at the taller man.

"That didn't look like you were just friends." The French voice staggered with anger. Matthew had to admit the man's tone frightened him a little.

The German smirked and commented. "Oh Matthew just needed a little _comfort_ to get back on his feet." The French man's face hardened with malice.

A blond with green hair walked up and grabbed his arm. "Francis. when I got back to the table you were gone." The blond looked at the couple then grinned evilly. A fake innocence in his voice. "Oh hi Matthew. I haven't seen you since you left the office. How are you?"

Matthew's anger began to raise as his gazed at Arthur. This was his _friend_. "Oh I'm doing fine. I got a job at a different office and I am living at Alfred's." Francis looked shock. Feeling a bit daring the blond sarcastically. "Did you think I couldn't live on my own." Arthur glared at him, but the young man didn't care. Feeling the tension began to hit the roof, Matthew believed now was a good time to leave before an incident broke out. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Come on Gilbert." He began to turn away, but a arm caught his. It was Francis.

His face was full of anger. "How could you just leave without telling me why or where you went? I was worried about you."

The blond laughed bitterly and answered. "How could you cheat on me after all of the years we were together. I loved and trusted you, but you stomped all over what we had for him." He glared at Arthur. His voice was bitter and bit deep into the French man's heart. The hold the taller man had on his arm loosened and Matthew pulled away. Gilbert held him around the waist holding most of his of weight, until they had reached the car. All the anger and sadness that had built up spilt over. He bawled up his and sobbed into them. The German closed the door and began to drive. It completely silent except for the blond's loud crying. "I wanted to hug him." He began to attempt to speak. "I was ready to forgive him and go back to way it was." The ash man said nothing. He knew that nothing he would say would cheer up the other. He just sat there silently and let the younger one spill his heart all over the car.

**A/N: I know it's not as dramatic as you guys wanted, but I wanted the tension to build up as the story progresses. Yes, there will be more of Francis and Arthur. There will be a big blowout in the climax just not now as the story is just getting started. I hope you guys understand.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. A warning in this chapter. A slight yaoi scene. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Matthew was in such a distorted phase, that Gilbert insisted that he stay the night. When they got to his home, Ludwig was already in the bed. The German led the blond through the pitch dark house until they got to his room. He figured that the two of him could share his king sized bed. The thin man sat down on the huge bed as Gilbert searched his drawers and found some clothes that might fit him. "Matthew is there anything you need?" The ash man said asked as he gave him the clothes.

The blond whispered. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Uh sure, you want some water?"  
The young man shook his head. "I want some alcohol."

Gilbert was shocked. "I don't think you should be drinking right now."

Matthew gripped his shirt. "Please..." He whined.

Those eyes did it for him. "...Ok, hold on." The German left his room and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. The blond had gotten redressed while he ran his errand. The clothes were a bit too big for him. The neck of the shirt revealing the young man's shoulder, the arms going way past his hands, and the fact that he had to roll up the legs. It was cute, but Gilbert decided to keep that to himself. Matthew was not in the fun mood. When he set the liquor down the thin man snatched it up a poured himself a huge glass. The German concerned lectured. "Maybe you should take it easy. I don't want to take care of you when you start vomiting all over the place."

Matthew grinned evilly. "Shut up Gilbert. I am in a horrible mood and right now the only thing I want to do is drink until I forget this night." The scary tone the young man's voice truly scared the other. He concluded that when the blond was upset he became terrifying.

Knowing that no matter what he said it wouldn't change his man. The German turned over and turned on the tv, but turned off the light. " I'll let you drink, but I am tired if you start acting up I won't think twice about throwing you out on the street." Matthew mumbled an agreement and the ash man closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert felt something wet slide against his throat. He moved his hand to wipe the moisture off and his head met something soft. Soft like hair. The German snapped open his eyes and looked over to Matthew, except that he couldn't because the blond had settled his face in the crook of his neck. The pale man suddenly was wide awake pushing the younger man off him. "WHAT THE HELL, MATTHEW?" The snow white man quietly screamed as to not wake his brother. What he saw made him draw back.

Matthew had a hot pink blush painted on his cheeks. Unlike the man he was used to interacting with this man held a mischievous grin and seductive eyes. He put the pieces together and knew that the young man was in fact drunk.

The blond crawled back over to him. "Gillll...it's soooo hot in here." He whined very lewdly which caused Gilbert to freeze. "Pleaseeee Gill." _Please what?_ He was answered when the young man climbed in his lap. He took the German's chin and lifted his head back to reveal the unmarked snow white skin.

"Matthew, what are you agh" The thin man had bit his neck. _Holy shit! _The albino's mind raced, while two parts of his mind went at war. One part told him to push the blond off and knock him out, yet the other half screamed at him to slam the man on the bed and fuck him until his voice was hoarse. He listened to neither as he was still to shocked to move.

"Gilly, please I can't..." Matthew suddenly started grinding his groin into Gilbert's. The German sighed and let his head fall back. He still couldn't believe that it was this man dry humping him. The young man slid off the large shirt and began working on the albino's and slipped it over his head. He then threw it somewhere on the floor. _Come on Gilbert, stop this from going on further. _His mind screamed in rage, but the German was too lost in the moment. He gripped the younger man's hips and thrusted up, hoping to get more friction. "O-o-oh GILBERT!" Matthew tangled his hands into the ash colored hair. Too late, it was over for the young man.

Gilbert slammed the other on his back and climbed over him. The blond giggled and wrapped his legs around his waist. He was going to fuck Matthew and honestly there was no feeling of regret. The German noticed the perk nipple and latched his teeth on it. "Gil...hurry." Such an impatient person. That caused him to bite harder and in return a sweet moan. "o-um" He whimpered biting his lip. The blond tightened his legs around the waist and lifted his head to the albino's ear. "Gil...please...please_ fuck me_." The blond whispered and then sucked his ear.

If the ash haired man had any sanity left it had just snapped off. He began to take his pants off. Once they were discarded he began to work on Matthew's. A furious yell and a flash of light interrupted them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
Gilbert snapped his head up to be met with Ludwig's. "Um he was having a nightmare." That was kind of hard to convince him due to the fact that the man below him was sucking his neck ignoring the audience they had. The bigger man was not swayed. He rolled off the younger man, which earned him a whine and two outstretched arms begging him to come back.

His brother noticed the empty wine bottle next to the bed. "He's drunk, Gilbert and you stilled tried to..."

"I didn't plan it. It just sort of happened." The albino pleaded his brother to believe him.

Ludwig stared at Matthew who was giggling and rolling around. "Lock your door, I'll let him have my room."

Gilbert jumped on the defensive. "Where are you sleeping?"

The big man tsked. "On the couch. Unlike you I don't find any satisfaction in taking advantage of drunk people. He grabbed Matthew's hand and started to lead him to his room. "I hope for him and you his doesn't remember this." The German paused began to think. If he remembered then he would probably be hurt and never talk to him again. Guilt swallowed over the albino. He stood up and locked his door then slammed his body on the mattress and prayed that the blond wouldn't recall this memory

**A/N: There you go! I've been writing a lot here lately. I have been feeling depressed and when I write it relieves most of that. I hope that everything works out. Thanks guys!  
REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Will Matthew remember last night? Let's see. Thank you guys for reading and as always enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Matthew woke up with a throbbing pain pounding through his head. Contusion washed over him as he realized that this was not Gilbert's room. He thought about last night. He remembered drinking the whole bottle of wine that the German gave to him, but then the rest was sort of a blur. Just what had he done last night? The blond prayed that it was nothing embarrassing. As sluggishly as he could he sat up. The top to the pajamas was missing. The young man noticed that he had a red mark on his nipple. He touched it and hissed. It was sore. How did he get that?

Deciding that a cup of coffee would soothe the excruciating headache, he got up. The young man wondered around until he reached the kitchen. You could see the living room from the kitchen, a little bar separating the two. He walked in a was greeted with a sight of a half naked Gilbert. For some reason despite seeing his pale body for the first time, it seemed familiar. A flash of the albino's body above him went through his mind. The blond shook the image away, which caused him pain. Why did he think of that, and better yet why did that image feel so real?

Gilbert turned to him and then quickly avoided his gaze."Oh,...Good morning Matthew. Here's some coffee to help your hangover." Matthew wondered why the ash haired man couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Um, thank you. Did I do something weird last night? Why did I wake up in a different room?" The albino stiffened at the question and never answered him. He became impatient. "Gilbert answer me." The German met the blond's eyes, guilt filled them to the brim. Matthew noticed a couple of dark purple marks painted all over Gilbert's neck. A flash of him biting the ash haired man jolted his mind. All of sudden everything flooded his mind. He remembered all of it, grinding the other lap, biting him, and the albino slamming him down and gnawing his nipple. Horror swallowed his face. He stared at the other and whispered horrified. "We almost had sex."

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew had remembered all of last night. Right now he was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. He wanted to comfort him and reached his hand to hold his shoulder. "Matthew listen..."  
The blond pulled back and scream. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU KNEW I WAS DRUNK!" Anger washed over his face as he turned blood red.

Gilbert franticly grabbed both of the man's shoulder's. "Matthew please listen! I didn't mean to..."

The man interrupted. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I BELIEVED YOU COULD BE MY FRIEND!" Matthew ran into the albino's room and. The German was too shocked to run after him. He came out a second later with his shirt and shoes on in a jumble mess. The albino jolted into action. "Wait Matthew, can you just listen?" He ran in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and prevented him from leaving.

"NO, MOVE GILBERT!" The young man glared up at Gilbert with hurt eyes that was overflowing with tears. He smiled sadly. "I don't have many friends. I thought you had become one, but I guess I was wrong. Don't worry about deal we made it's over. I'll still pay you though...goodbye Gilbert." The German's hand dropped and he didn't know what to say. The blond walked past him and out the door, yet the albino believed that no matter what he did, Matthew would not forgive him.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew slammed the door to Alfred's house as he walked in. Elizaveta hurried over to the door and said. "Oh it's just you Matthew. Where were you? You didn't come home last night." She took note of his face and jumbled appearance. "Are you okay?"

He mumbled a quick "Yeah" and staggered past her. He turned around before he went upstairs and bitterly stated. "That friend of your's, Gilbert. He is an ass." The young man than made his way upstairs to his room. When the woman heard the German's name she took a moment to register. What had he done? Whatever it was his was going to get it. She ran to the phone and called the German. He was about to regret whatever he had done to Matthew.

**XXXXXXX  
**

Gilbert sat on the couch and took a swig of beer. He kept going over the events of last night and this morning. He had to admit he loved the feeling of Matthew wrapped around him. The blond always managed to touch his sweet spot and get him in a mess. He had sex with lots of people without any feeling, but the blond brought out his passionate side. The boy was dangerous. The albino wondered why Francis would get tired of such a seductive man. What if Ludwig hadn't stopped them? He imagined he would have went through with the incident. Would he regret it? He didn't know. The feeling of Matthew below him just felt so natural, but he didn't want to hurt the blond. It was his instincts waring with his reason. It drove him crazy. His thoughts were interrupted when the home phone had rang. He leaned over to the coffee table and answered. "Hello?"

"Gilbert, you son of a bitch. What did you do to Matthew?" The familiar female voice held a furious tone.

The German sighed. This was the last thing he needed. "Will you calm down?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "Ok, let's here it."

The albino was truly scared, but sucked it up. "Last night Matthew got drunk and tried to have sex with me. We got really close, but Ludwig stopped us."

It was silent on the other side of phone for a moment, then all hell broke loose. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The German moved the phone away from his face. She about blew his ear out. "Eliza, please. I know I fucked up. Can you please tell Matthew I'm sorry?"

She laughed. "I can, but that won't do you no good. You're going to have to go all out for him to forgive you."

"What do I do?" He was desperate.

"I don't know Gilbert, It's your problem not mine." She said bitterly.

"Thanks for nothing." He snapped and then hung up on her. The man knew later that would bite him in the ass, but right now he didn't care. He threw the phone over to the side. As he began to relax a ringing made its way to his ears. It sounded like a phone. The sound was coming from his room. He followed the sound to his room and saw a light coming from the night stand. He walked over a saw that it was a phone. It must be Matthew's. Gilbert looked at the screen and it said _Francis_. Unsure of what he was doing he answered. The German didn't say anything though and just breathed into the receiver.

The French man on the other side began to speak. Pain lacing his voice. "Matthew, I know you don't want to talk to me, but please I just need to talk to you...I'm sorry. Can we work on this?I don't want to lose you."

Gilbert was stunned. He didn't want Matthew to go back to him. The German didn't like this man. On a whim the albino happily said. "Hello?"

Francis got defensive. "Who is this?"

"Um this is Gilbert, Matthew's boyfriend. He's sleeping right now. Do you want me to tell him you called?" The hate of acting so nice to this man soured his mouth.

The man paused and sadly said. "No, I won't call again. I'm sorry." He then hung up. Gilbert took a moment to realize what he had just done. He the noticed he had the younger man's phone. He would need it back, which would give him an excuse to see him. A smile consumed his face. He set the phone back on the stand and eagerly waited for the blond to come.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and for hanamiyoko1 for the suggestion. I love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! We get to see Francis's POV. Also a yaoi warning as always enjoy and thank you!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Francis was on an errand. He had bought Arthur lunch on his break and was now delivering it to him. The French man knew where the office was due to the fact his ex used to work there. He missed Matthew unconditionally, to the point that at times he would roll over to hold the emerald eyed man, thinking it was the young man. He would be mistaken though, Matthew had a coconut scent, while Arthur's was purely something of strawberry.  
The man thought back to that morning. The Britain had just gone to work so he was free to call his ex, but the man on the other end was not his ex. It was Gilbert. That nasty German who had his hands all over Matthew that night at the restaurant. The way that the albino looked at the younger made him nauseous and furious. Even though technically the blond was no longer his boyfriend, the French man knew that mentally, Matthew still belonged to him and there was no way he was going to let the disgusting man take his love without a fight.

He walked into the dirty blond's cubicle only for it to be empty. Francis glanced around, something caught his eye. A tall built blond with glasses. Alfred, Matthew's best friend. His was turned away from him copying a couple of documents in his hands. If the French man remembered correctly, the young man was staying with him. The bearded man made his way to the built man, forgetting about the lunch in his hand.

"Alfred." The man called him in a sort of demanding way.  
The blond turned and then cursed under his breath. "Francis, what the hell do you want?"

Francis's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Is Matthew seeing someone? You're his best friend so I thought you would know."  
Alfred laughed bitterly. "I would not be his best friend if I stood here gossiping about him to you."

The French man walked up closer to the younger man and his voice dropped to a threatening level. "You will tell me Alfred." The blonds were now at eye level.

The tall man smirked and said. "Do you think that Matthew will take you back? I can tell you it's useless. He didn't even come home last night. Do you think you were on his mind when he was gone?" The built man knew he was hitting below the belt, but the man deserved it.  
Francis's hand tightened around the brown bag to the point that his knuckles turned. Was he with Gilbert last night? That made sense why the man answered his phone. A sickening feeling pounded in his stomach as he pictured Matthew cuddling up to the German. Then it hit him. Did they have sex? Red with anger he glared at Alfred, not even noticing that Arthur had walked up behind him.

"Francis you brought my lunch, thanks hon!" The smaller man leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, yet Francis didn't pull away his gaze from the built man. "Um, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing Francis was just looking for you." The blond innocently smiled.

The French man leaned into Alfred's ear and dangerously whispered. "You tell this Gilbert, that if he thinks he can take Matthew away from me, he is clearly mistaken." He pulled away and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder leading him away. The smaller man shot a warning look to the built man as they walked away. The blond sighed with relief, then it hit him. Who is Gilbert?

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert layed under his current client, a regular named Roderich. The man's body shined with sweat as he rode the German. Usually the albino gave his clients full attention, but right now his mind was somewhere else. "Agh...Gilbert...What is wrong nghhh...You are usually more...hah...active when...oumm...we...have sex." The man above him barely managed to form the sentence.

The German brought his attention back and gave a hard thrust to shut him up. "Shut up. You don't talk during sex."

Roderich whined and grinded him faster as his was getting closer to his climax. "Ah...It's just I...oh...don't like it...when you...ha...aren't paying AH... at-attention to me." The brunette placed his hands on Gilbert's chest to steady himself. "I'm...I'm...soooo close." He moaned throwing his head back. The albino thrusted into him faster as he felt the man beginning to clamp down on him. He shuddered as Roderich's head fell lifelessly back as he screamed and came over the German's stomach. "ah, AH HOLY SHIT!" His ass tightened painfully and Gilbert came inside him. The man lost all muscle control as he slumped against the snow white man. He rolled off of him and began to catch his breath.

"There did that satisfy you?" The ashed haired man panted proudly.

The brunette rolled over and panted back. "Of course, but it wasn't as good as it usually is. What's on your mind. Don't tell me you fell in love?"

The albino snickered. "Hell no."

"Then what's bothering you?"

It was silent for a moment and then Gilbert spoke. "So I got into a fight with one of my friends. I want to apologize to him, but he has been avoiding me. He left his phone here, but it's been almost a week."

The brunette laughed. "Why don't you go to his house to give it to him?"

"I don't where he lives." The albino said matter of factly.

Roderich chuckled. "You can just check the phone it might have his address in there."

The ashed hair man deadpanned. "Really? Why didn't I think of that. Hold on a minute." He threw himself out of bed and ran out of the room stark naked. The brunette was stunned and just sat there waiting on the other man. He giggled when he heard Ludwig yelling at his brother. Not even a minute later the albino had returned with a phone in his hand. "Ok where do I look?"

"How should I know? I guess you could look into his contacts for a home phone number." The German tapped the contacts and began looking. He came across a name that seemed familiar to him, _Alfred_. He wracked his brain until he remembered that Matthew had mentioned that he was staying with Alfred. The man quickly tapped on the name. He scrolled down past the numbers and email, he came upon a address and smiled. "Here I found it." The German ran around the bed and started gathering his clothes and putting them on at the same time. "I'm sorry Roderich, but I gotta go. Call me." And as soon as the clothes were on he rushed out the door.  
The brunette shook his head and began softly laughing. He put on his clothes and walked out. He stopped in front of Ludwig. "Oh Roderich I'm sorry my brother ran out on you. I don't know what's up with him here lately."

Roderich blushed. He liked it when the blond said his name. At times he wished that the tall man was for sale. Then all of his money would go toward him. "No it's ok." He smiled and said "I think your brother is in love. Even if he doesn't realize it."

The built man shook his head in disapproval. "I hope not. This could ruin his work."  
The brunette feeling daring said with an innocent smile. "Luddy don't be so hard on him. Everybody falls in love." The blond blushed and watched the seductive man walk out the door.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew sat down in the living watching TV. It was his day off. He began to think about the past couple of days. He had left his phone at Gilbert's house, but he didn't want to see the other man. The night when he was drunk played in his mind. The blond remembered being so aggressive about what he (At the time) wanted. When he begged the German to _fuck him_. He slapped his hands on his face. _Ugghh great Matthew you embarrassed yourself_. _Now you can never show him your face. It was only supposed to be a business relationship and you messed it up. Why can't you stop breaking everything?_ During his freak out the door bell began to ring. The young man debated getting it. It was no one for him anyway, but it might be important. Sighing the blond stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it and was stunned. The man he been trying to avoid stood before. He quietly whispered. "Gilbert?"

**A/N: And there you go! I am kinda having writers block so I might take a break. If you guys have suggestions let me know. Thank you for reading. I love you!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for reading. As always enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Gilbert stood outside of the doorway. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and smiled a nervous grin. "Uh hey you left your phone at my house and I thought you might need it." He fished into his pocket and pulled out the blond's phone.

The thin man shyly grabbed the phone. "Th-thank you." The silent was tense in the air. He couldn't just slam the door in his face. "Wo-would you like to come in?"

The German smiled sweetly. "Sure." Matthew moved aside to let the albino inside. Gilbert took in the home. The house had a city like feel. He believed that the house would have more of a comfy feeling to it. He expected it to be full of antiques and retro things, but this wasn't his house which made more sense.  
The blond sat down on the couch and motioned for Gilbert to sit next to him. He offered the man a bowl of popcorn that he was eating before he came to visit. "H-how have you been?"

The snow white man grabbed a fistful of the buttery goodness shoved it in his mouth and then attempted to speak. "It's been good. Business is great."

The young man grimaced at the thought of the other's "work". "That's good." He noticed that they were just having very awkward small talk. He rubbed his hands nervously.

Gilbert swallowed and decided to screw the small talk. "Matthew about the other day, I know I fucked up and I am begging you to forgive me." The thin man's jaw slacked in shock. The German leaned up closer to him. "Please..."

Matthew leaned back away from the other until he laying on the couch with the bigger man hovering above him. "Gilbert, you're a little close." The blond put both his hands the man's chest to prevent him from coming closer. He could feel the other's heart pounding against his palm. His eyes lifted to his face.

"Will you forgive me, Matthew?" The blood red eyes burned into his, They put him under a daze, like they always did. The rubies holding a look of true sadness and regret. It was silent in the room just the sound of breathing and beating of hearts creating a comforting rhythm.

"Why do you do this?" The blond whispered. Afraid that if he spoke any louder, it would break the rhythm between the both. His hands crawled up to the German's chin. He gave the older man a genuine look of concern.

"Do what?" The albino whispered back the dazed look not changing.

"This, you treat me like a lover." He glanced at his hands and back to the snow white man's face. "Why?"

The question snapped the man out of the daze. He jumped off the blond and began to laugh. "Oh man, I just did that to get your attention." He avoided the man's face.

The young man sighed in relief, brushing his hair out of his face."Thank goodness. I was concerned for a moment."

The German brushed back the sting that statement caused. "So what do you think Mattie, can you forgive me?" Gilbert smiled up at the man.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "You think it's that easy?" He wanted to forgive the man, but he had a pride.

"No, Elizaveta warned me it wouldn't be." The albino sighed and then came up with an idea. "So let me make it up to you." He pulled out his wallet. "Let's go on a date. Everything is on me." The young man looked at him suspiciously. "Come on Mattie." He whined.

"Okay," The blond pretended not to really want to. "But, that doesn't mean I forgive you."

The German laughed and patted his back. "After this date, trust me. You'll forgive me." Matthew glared at him and then left to get ready for the rest of the evening.

**XXXXXXX**

The couple had just arrived to their destination. Gilbert had taken them to an amusement park. Matthew struggled to hold in his excitement. He loved amusement parks. Whenever he went to one his inner child began to show. The German gave the person in the front their tickets and the blond dragged him in. "Let's ride this one." He pointed to the green roller coaster.

The albino happily smiled and allowed the man to drag him to the line. He had never ridden a roller coaster, but he thought it would be fun. They sat in the front and put their seatbelts on. Matthew's grin couldn't get any bigger. Once the ride started, Gilbert felt a little nervous. The first hill had him a little scared. We they began to go up the hill he felt nauseous. At the top they could see the whole park. "Isn't this great?" The young yelled full of joy.

"The German deathgripped the bar in front of him. "Uh yeah sureAAAHHHH! The car flew down the 90 degree angle. He was going to die. He only wished he told his brother how much he loved him. Why did he think this was a good idea? Matthew was laughing while he held his hands straight in the air. Was he crazy? His legs begging to be back down on the level ground. The blond crazily laughing the whole time.

When the ride was over Gilbert wobbled out of the car. Full of relief that he was back on the ground. The young man grinned happily. "Wasn't that fun? Let's go on the next one." The albino deathpanned and prayed to god he wouldn't die today as the thin man dragged him off to the next terrifying ride.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew had sat at a picnic table as he waited on Gilbert to bring the food. The albino wobbled over with two striped boxes of food. He was thankful they got the food after and not before they got on the rides. He set one box in front of the blond. The box was filled with a chili cheese hot dog with fries and a cupholder with a coke. The snow white man sat in front of him and sipped his drink. "Are you having fun?"

The blond giggled. "Of course, I love roller coasters, but you on the other hand didn't seem to enjoy it that much."

The tall man got defensive. "What, I wasn't scared."  
The young man smiled. "I didn't say you were" Gilbert blushed and looked away. "...but thank you. I had lots of fun...I forgive you."

The German turned back to Matthew. He was shocked. Happiness filled him. "Hurry up and finish eating."

"Why?"

"I want to take you on the ferris wheel." He softly grinned.

The smaller man agreed on began to eat. "As long as you don't get scared."

**XXXXXXX**

The duo had sat down and buckled themselves in. The wheel began to lift them up. It was night-time so the park looked beautiful. Gilbert felt a peace with this ride. He looked over to Matthew and felt a bit romantic. Once they were at the top the whole park was laid out, just for their viewing. Lights glimmered and the sounds weren't as loud as they were at the bottom. The young man glanced over to the German. "Gilbert, do you mind working for me again?"

The albino was knocked out of his land viewing and answered. "Of course, you never even paid me." He noted that the young man's innocent smile was aimed at him. "So from now on you're my boyfriend."

The blond blushed. "Uh yeah I guess if you put it like that."

The snow white man grinned evilly. "As your boyfriend I want a kiss."

Matthew deadpanned at the man. "Wh-what...Why?" He shrieked at him.

The albino stated matter of factly. "If we are going to pretend to be boyfriends. We must aleast be able to kiss each other."

The thin man looked down at his hands. "I don't know."

He leaned in. "Come on, Mattie, I'll let you do it."

Matthew sighed and turned to him. "O-ok if I do it. That way I know that it can't get carried away" The blond leaned up to the pale lips. He had kissed Gilbert plenty of times, but this was the first time initiated a kiss.

He pressed his lips against the soft ones. Matthew reached up gripped the older man's neck. He tilted his head slightly and licked the white lips, asking them to open. The German eagerly opened his mouth. He didn't realize his was loosing himself in the kiss. The blond creeped his hands to the ends of the albino's pure white hair. Gilbert growled, but as promised kept his hands to his sides. Matthew whimpered and bit the ash haired man's bottom lip and tugged. The older man decided _fuck it_ and pushed his mouth harder against the other's. When oxygen became limited they both pulled back. "...Wow." The young man panted.

"So much for getting carried away." Gilbert smirked.

Matthew playfully punched his shoulder. "Shut up." The German chuckled and teased the man until the ride was over.

**XXXXXXX**

A young selling cotton candy was swirling the stick in the machine as his boss was at the cash register. "Lovino, are you almost done?" The tall Spanish man turned to look at him.

"You can wait a minute." The tan young man snapped.

"I can, but the customers can't" His boss said quietly, but loud enough to hear him.

The Italian snatched the stick out and stomped over and pushed the cotton candy in the other man's face. Just as he was about to turn around. A person caught his eye. A blond with a red hoodie linked arm in arm with a snow white man. This man was familiar. "Hey Antonio, is that Matthew?"

The Spanish man looked over in the same direction. "Yeah, but why is he with that guy? I thought he was with Francis."

"How should I know? I never talk to him." Lovino snapped and turned back to his work.

"Hold on, I'm going to call Francis." The brunette bent down and put up the: _Be right back_ sign. He fished his phone out and called his good friend.

"Hello." The French man mumbled.

"Hey it's me. So I am at work and I noticed a little blond bunny just was taken in the fangs of a white wolf." Antonio had always called Matthew the blond bunny, so Francis knew who he was talking about.

"What? Are you serious he was with that disgusting potato eating German?" The blond hollered in the phone.  
The Spaniard was too care-free to let it bother him. "You didn't tell me that you and the bunny are no longer together."

"He broke up with me and I am not letting him go and-." The French man snapped.

Antonio smiled. "Ok Good luck with that." And he hung up in the middle of the blond man's ranting.

Francis slammed the phone down, not caring if he had broke it. Arthur rolled over and wrapped his legs around him. "What's wrong Francy?" He cooed.

The blond pushed him off, "Nothing go to bed." The smaller man glared at him as he had just heard the conversation he had with his friend. There was no way he was letting Matthew take back Francis.

**A/N: I took a break, but now I am back. Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. They motivate me.**

**I love you guys!**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have made it through ten chapters! It's thanks to you!  
ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Matthew walked through the door of Alfred's house with a goofy grin on his face. Elizaveta was over the oven stirring something in a pot. She saw the young man and a smug look crawled over her face. "You ok Matthew?" The smirk growing even bigger.

He snapped his face in the other other direction. "Um I'm ok." She has never seen his face that red. The blond walked up beside her and observed what was in the pot. "What are you cooking?"

She took a spoon and dipped in the the substance. "Potato soup, here try it." The brunette lifted the spoon to his mouth. The thin man opened his lips and took a bite. "...So who were you with tonight?" She lifted her eyebrows, already having an idea of who it was.

Matthew choked on the food in his mouth. "N-no one." He quickly rambled.

Elizaveta nudged him. "Oh please, I know that look. You were blushing like a school girl." The blond didn't realize he was grinning. "You were on a date." She accused with a knowing smirk. The young man blushed and wondered if he could get any redder. "Was it Gilbert?"

The thin man snapped his head to her and was speechless. "H-h-how did you know?" He realized he was wrong and that his face could get redder.

She turned back to the food and began to explain. "He called me the other day and told me that he wanted to apologize to you. So I knew that it was just a matter of time before he went all out. Was it fun?"

Matthew figured that it was no use to try to hide it. "...Yeah, I had a great time. He took me to an amusement park." She took two bowls out and poured soup into them. The blond took one and they both sat down at the table. "You should have seen him. He was terrified of the rides. I couldn't stop laughing at him." He giggled and took a bite of the soup.

She chuckled and blew at the steaming spoonful of food. "Yeah he's never been good with heights, but he put up with that for you." The blond became silent and rewatched the events earlier that day. The terror on Gilbert's face and then the soft smile he would give him when he asked if he was ok. _"Yeah I'm fine."_ The albino's face would show how obvious that he was scared out of his mind.

He swallowed and then asked. "Who is Gilbert?"

She looked up taken aback. "What do you mean?"

The young man got up to fix him a drink. "He's a prostitute, yet he is...what's the word?...Awkward."

She laughed. "It's true that Gilbert has a silver tongue. It's part of his job, but as it goes for relationship. He's a beginner." Matthew poured some hot tea for the two and listened intently. "I have known Gilbert since we were kids. He was a troublemaker. Ludwig was always there to pull him out though. When we were in college his parents cut him off because he was charged with possession of drugs. Gilbert decided to get a new life and moved out. His brother couldn't handle letting his brother go so he went with him. It seemed like Gilbert wanted to be independent yet didn't know how. When he realized how easy making money was with selling his body. He opened his own shop. Despite all that I find Gilbert to be a good person. What about you, Matthew?"

The thin man set the glass in front of her face. "...Yeah he's a good person." The blond stared down at his food. "He's a great friend."

The brunette tsked loudly. "Are you sure you're only friends?"

Matthew jumped on the defensive. "Of course, He's only pretending to be my boyfriend."

She sighed. "Watch out Mattie, I think you're beginning to fall."

The young man shook his head. "I doubt it." He finished his soup and got up from the table. "Well it's been a long day. I'm going to bed, goodnight Elizaveta."

"Goodnight." She waved with the spoon in her hand. She shook her head when he was out of sight. "Matthew the closer you get to love the tougher it is to see it. I hope it works out for you."

**XXXXXXX**

Lovino walked into the office tired from the night before. On the weekends he helped Antonio with the cotton candy stand, but during the weekdays he worked with the Spaniard's best friend Francis. The tan man strolled up to his desk to be greeted with the French man. "What do you want?" The Italian grimaced. He wasn't much of a morning person and the last thing he wanted to see was this man.

"The other day Antonio told me that Matthew was with another man. So how close did they seem?" Francis looked rather bothered about the incident that he witnessed.

He pressed against the bridge of his nose and stated obviously annoyed. "Why is this important? You aren't even with Matthew."

The next few minutes were a blur. A tightening pain wrapped around his throat. The French man was choking him. He scratched at the hands surrounding him. "Don't ever say that. Matthew is still MINE!" The tone of his voice dropped to death threatening. The hands loosened and Lovino gasped until his lungs burned as he slumped to the floor. Francis stared at him for awhile. His eyes seemed blank. In a frightening way. Without a word he turned and left the smaller man breathing harshly. He decided to do everything in his power not to let any of his work get messed up today. He doubted he would get away with just a slap on the wrist.

XXXXXXX

Matthew was sitting on the bed on his computer when Alfred knocked. "Hey Mattie, watcha doin?"

The blond answered. "Nothing, you can come in."  
The built man walked through the door and reached out to give the other something. "Here.

"What's this?" The younger man observed the piece of paper that was placed in his hand.

"It's an invitation to our office party. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

The thin man thought about it for a minute. Alfred would go with Elizaveta, but who would he go with. Francis would probably be there with Arthur, so this would be the perfect time for Gilbert and him to execute their plan. "I'll go." Matthew responded as Alfred was stunned, but he smiled and then left. He reached over to his phone to tell Gilbert the news.

**A/N: Hey guys! I plan on doing another story. It's going to be more of a supernatural story. Let me know what pairings you want and if I should do it. Of course the story will start after I am finished with this one so I don't get sidetrack  
Thanks for reading!**

**I love you!**

**REVIEW~~! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile, I had to get a new laptop and I love it :) I also have been learning Japanese and it takes lots of time, but I will learn to even it out for you guys. Thanks for reading! I Love you guys!  
ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 11**

The blond had explained the situation to the albino a couple of days ago. The day of the party Gilbert was in his room in front of his mirror getting ready. He decided to wear a suit. The vest was gray and the undershirt was white, the tie was a simple black. Excitement chilled through his body as he thought about the night ahead of him. Francis would be there along with his supposed mistress. He only hoped that Matthew would have the courage to go through with it. He knew that it would be difficult for him to do. Even so, he would be there to support him. The snow white haired man looked at the clock. It was 7:00, since it was fall the sky was colored indigo. It was around the time to get Matthew.

Someone knocked on his door. Ludwig opened it and leaned in. Looking at his brother he sighed hopelessly. "Are you sure you're going to do this?"

The German shamelessly grinned. "Oh course, I always do what I put my mind to." He finished tying his tie and then patted his brother's peach cheek. " It'll be okay. I gotta go. Don't wait up on me." He winked. Before Ludwig had a chance to complain more Gilbert walked out the door and began his way to pick up the cute blond. The blond German shook his head. His brother didn't realize that he was falling in love. He just hoped that it would work out.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew was finishing tying his tie when Alfred knocked on his door. "Come in." He allowed.

The taller blond walked in, looking a bit confused. "Um, There's a guy outside saying that he's taking you to the office party. I think he said his name was Gilbert." He could tell the man was completely ready to chase off the albino that was waiting outside.

The young man giggled. "Yes, he's with me." The other blond looked surprised, he felt like Matthew had just got out of a relationship. He didn't need to jump into another one. Images of the man named Gilbert flashed through his mind. He was snow white and his hair was even whiter. Just by his looks alone he assumed that the man was cocky. Yet the most astonishing thing about him was the ruby colored eyes that shined. Never in his 24 years had Alfred seen such a thing. Despite the fact the younger shouldn't start a new relationship, he had to admit, he had caught a beauty.

"Mattie are you sure you should be dating someone so soon? It feels like you just broke up with Francis." Violet eyes bored into sky blue and the man and got the message, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Ok ok, do whatever you want. Just be careful."

Matthew finished his tie and strolled past Alfred. Why was everyone telling him to be careful? He was smart. Did they think that he couldn't take care of himself? Brushing off the thought he opened the front door to see the German grinning as if he caught the canary. "Hey Mattie." He looked him over. "You're not planning on trying to seduce me later tonight?" The blond began to shut the door. "W-wait." The albino caught the door and shyly ran his fingers through his hair. "I was just kidding."

The young man resisted smiling. "Has anyone told you, you are not funny?"

He shrugged. "Ehh a few." His arm rested on the door above the other's blond could no longer hold in the smile. Gilbert felt victorious as the grin grew across the other's face. "Well I think you consider me funny." He leaned in a little closer to Matthew's face. "I also think that you consider me attractive." His voice dropped a bit and the blond blushed leaning up to meet his gaze. They both seemed lost in some sort of trance.

Their lips were almost brushing when a voice from behind them spilt the two. "Are you guys ready to go?" Alfred called with Elizaveta on his arm. The brunette covered her mouth with both of her hands, obvious that behind them was a smile. The taller man's jaw hung loose as he continued to stare. Matthew's face set aflame and he avoided everybody's stares.

Gilbert piped up. "Yeah, we're ready." He grabbed the other's hand and the four of them began their way to the office.

**XXXXXXX**

The office was filled with all the people that the blond used to work with. He was nervous as he walked in with the others. His eyes began to search the room, but a pinch mad him jump. "Don't look around for him. You're my date remember?" The German whispered strictly in his ear, which he hated to admit it, made him shiver.

"Uh yeah." He quietly responded. There were a couple of tables laid out among the room. The two couples found an empty one and the four of them sat down. Almost immediately people started to come up to talk to Alfred and Elizaveta. Matthew watched them enviously. The two had a noticeable personality. No matter who they met they would create a friend out of them. The blond secretly wanted to be like that, but he didn't let it be known.

Gilbert looked over at the other and noticed the longing look. He leaned down to the other's cheek and brushed his nose against it. "Mattie, you are special. Don't compare yourself to others." The voice was almost silent. He doubted anyone could hear him. The people who were surrounded the table gazed at the two with blushes on their face. Some of the women in the office walked up to the albino and began to flirt.

A redhead with a busty chest batted her eyes at him. "You don't work here. I would have remembered someone like you."

He grinned at her and gripped Matthew's arm and pull him to his chest. Without warning a pair of warm lips smashed against his. The young man was to shocked to do anything. His eyes staying wide. When they separated he turned to the girl. "Sorry sweetcheeks, but I am here with him." The blond could tell by her face that she was not used to rejection she "hmphed" and turned away obviously annoyed. The couple across from them shared to different looks. Elizaveta looked happy, while Alfred's face showed a bit of awkwardness.

The small man pushed away. "What the hell was that?" He hissed to the other.

The albino winked. "I am showing everybody what is mine." Matthew had never heard anyone say such things and it caused him to become shy. Gilbert stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." The young man nodded and watched the other leave. The room became suddenly awkward. Like he was at a dance and was sitting on the bleachers watching everyone else. After awhile of just watching the other two socialize he got up and began his search for the German. He left the open room and went down the hallway to the restrooms.

The noise of the party began to quiet down. The hallway wasn't very lit. Even though the blond had been there many times before, he felt a bit uneasy. The turn at the end of the hallway was ahead of him. As he turned something gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. Fear splashed over him like a bucket of cold war. He struggled against the grip as a hand slapped over his mouth. His eyes made out a built figure with shoulder length blond hair. _Francis? _The French man began to speak. "I was wondering when I would get you alone." Matthew was frozen with shock. "Tell me is that German satisfying you. I would assume so since you haven't called me."

The young man managed to pull off the hand on his mouth. "What are you doing, Francis? We broke up. I don't want to see you." Although he said that with malice, he was feeling fearful of the man gripping his arm.

The older man laughed, which send chills down the other's back. "Oh really now, I can tell you're lying. You can never forget me." His hand caressed the younger's cheek. The other snapped his head away, feeling disgust, which angered Francis. He harshly gripped Matthew's chin and snapped his face back to him. Without warning he smashed his lips to the smaller man's lips. He yelped and pushed at the big chest. A wet appendage invaded his mouth. Panic began to fill his chest. His eyes frantically rolling from side to side to find another human to help him. The French man jumped back and panted, pressing his forehead to Matthew's. "I missed you, so much." He sighed and the leaned into the crook of the man's neck. "Did you miss me?" He bit his neck sharply causing him pain.

"Ah-Francis please get off of me." He felt tears sting at the edges of his eyes, not wanting this.

"Why?" The man whined grabbing the man's behind. "When's the last time we had sex?"

Matthew acting merely on a whim smacked the man across the face. "STOP!"

Francis blankly stared at the other until he realized what he had done. Grabbing the younger's shoulder he slammed him against the wall and began to speak to him harshly. Pain sprouting on his back. "What you belong to Gilbert? I am going to show you that you still belong to me, Matthew." Tears started falling from his eyes.

A pissed voice came from behind them. "GET OFF HIM NOW!" Matthew looked over to see Gilbert standing there with his hands in balled fists. Relief washed over him along with nervousness as he wondered what was about to unfold in front of him now.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know you hate me. Well I am also planning me next story. I still am taking pairing suggestions. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well guys here we goooooo!  
ENJOY!  
THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**CHAPTER 12**

Francis's grip on the younger man loosened as he smirked at the German glaring at him. "You are one hell of a cockblock." His grin grew bigger as he knew he had hit below the belt.

Gilbert gritted his teeth and growled. "Get your disgusting French hands off of Mattie." His voice was very dark. One that Matthew had never heard and frankly wanted to make him cower. The blood red eyes burned bright like newly lit flames. The man acting like a wolf who was protecting his young.

The French man evilly sneered and reached around to grip the younger man's behind. The blond winced at how painfully he squeezed and yelped, pushing against the man to let him go. "Oh _this_ Mattie? Why would I do that? We haven't even got to the good part, right _Mattieu_?" He cooed in the younger's ear and forced his face to look at the albino.

The thin man had tears at the corners of eyes and his face was flushed pink. His eyes pleading him for help. Anger flooded over his body. With his sight being blurred he quickly grabbed Francis's collar and shoved him away from Matthew. "YOU GOD DAMN FRENCHIE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

The blond laughed, his light blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's not like he didn't want it, and besides-" Before he could finish the sentence a pale white fist connected with his face. Matthew watched, frightened as the two crumbled and began to wrestle around. Fists were flying everywhere. Although Francis was never violent, he was holding his own. They both were giving and receiving hits. Gilbert was punching the blond in the stomach and finished with a kick to the gut. He stood up and brushed hair out of his face. A smirk was given to Matthew. Out of nowhere the French man tackled the albino and the fight began again.

The bigger blond landed on the other's chest and landed blows to the man's face. The younger man grew more terrified as the look on the older's face held no sanity. His eyes were wide with pure enjoyment as he continued to punch the other. "F-Francis stop!" He ran up to the two and tried to pull the other off of the German. He was easily pushed away. The blows continued to be landed as he landed on his behind. "FRANCIS PLEASE!" He screamed and jumped back up. The other on the floor reaching up his hands to try to pry the other off of him. Bright red blood began to splatter around. Panic washed in the atmosphere. Fear for the albino's life fueling him as he gripped the French man's shoulder and managed to pull him off. "HE IS REALLY HURT, STOP!"

A voice yelling behind. "Matthew, are you alright?" He turned to see Alfred, Elizaveta, and Arthur behind him.

The emerald eye man ran up to Francis and grabbed his arms. "Francis, Oh my god, are you ok?" He snapped his head to the young man and growled. "This is your fault." Matthew intimidated avoided his gaze.

"Shut up you bitch." The blond turned to see Gilbert sitting up. His face bruised and battered with blood leaking out of his mouth. "This dumbass Frenchie tried to attack him." Arthur glared at him and tightened his mouth up.

The French man taking a step toward. "Seems like you didn't learn your lesson"

A grin growing over the other. "I can go all day."

Francis began to hurry to the German, all guns blazing. Alfred held him back. "Matthew take Gilbert out of here." The blond nodded and put the albino's arm over his shoulder and stood up, with all of other's weight. Elizaveta watched the two with a look of sympathy as the two limped out of the office many eyes staring at them.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew brought the other to his house because it was closer from the office. He brought them into the living room. Gilbert slouched onto the couch as the blond let go of his weight. "Oh shit, I am going to be sore tomorrow." He chuckled.

The younger hit him. "Shut up, stay here I am going to bandage you up." He stood up.

The German shrugged and winced. "There's no way I am moving, too much pain."

Matthew rolled his eyes and went to kitchen. The first aid kit was put under the cabinet. He grabbed it and went to the albino. Gilbert stared at the box. "Take off your shirt."

A smirk formed over his face. "Oh Mattie getting straight to the point. I love it." The blond glared at him. Not in the mood for his corny jokes. The albino became seriously silent. He shedded his shirt without another word. The young man stared at the pale beautiful skin. If not for the bruises, it would be perfect.

The younger sat in front of him and took out a disinfectant. It was applied to a cotton swab and he patted it to the skin. The older man hissed. "Oh quit being a baby." He couldn't help but giggle.

Gilbert pouted. "It was just unexpected...like that fight." Matthew glanced at his eyes. They looked regretful. "I am sorry, Mattie." His tone became quiet and guilty.

All of the emotions from the night overflowed. Tears flooded from his eyes. "He looked crazy Gilbert. His eyes they... I was afraid he would really hurt you." He sobbed and tackled the other's chest.

Pain ran through his body. "Ow," He winced, but quickly brushed it off. "Hey Mattie, It's ok." He ran his fingers through the other's hair, making sure to avoid a particular strand. "I won't let him hurt you."

The blond pulled back staring in his eyes. A blush covering his face. "That's not what I mean. I was worried about _you_."

Ruby eyes widened in shock. "Uh what?" Matthew's blush grew and he instantly regretted saying that. The German quickly backtracked. "Wait...I uh..." He became impatient. "You were worried about me?"

Silent clouded the atmosphere. "...yes."

Gilbert caressed the other's chin. "Thanks" He leaned in a pushed his lips to the other pair. The younger eyes widened and then closed as he kissed back. He eagerly pushed back hoping to get more. The German grabbed his hips and guided the other to straddle his waist. Pink hands reached to tangle themselves in white hair. The albino groaned in the other's mouth.

Matthew smiled and grinded himself against the lap beneath him, which sent shivers down his spine. "Hah" He sighed as Gilbert planted his face in the crook of his neck and sucked on his soft spot. "G-Gil" The albino began to loosen the tie and shirt that covered the young man.

"Mattie..." He sighed in the other's neck as he unbuttoned shirt and threw it to the floor.

The cold hands on the blond's hips, reached up and pinched his nipple. "Ah," Matthew's hands tightened in the hair and grinded faster. "Gil...I..."

A smirk grew on his face. "You what?" He teased as he moved from his neck to his ear, sucking and biting."

"He wants you to stop." A female voice spoke from behind them. The two scrambled away from eachother.

Gilbert yelped as he fell on the floor. "The fuck?" He looked up to see Elizaveta and Alfred were glaring down at him. Alfred particularly furious. Matthew trying to cover himself up while shamefully avoiding the couple's gaze.

"Yes, that is what we stopped from happening." Elizaveta sneered. "It's only be almost 2 hours and we come home to this."

"Hey, we were alone. It happens." He snapped back.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go, Gilbert. Before I get Alfred here to kick your ass." The brunette pointed to the blond.

He looked smug and began to put on his clothes. "Only because I am sore from my fight." He turned to Matthew. "I'll see you later, Mattie." His tone became soft and walked out of the house. Leaving the couple to turn and look at the young man with disappointment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am glad you guys like my other story. Well that doesn't mean that I gave up on this story.  
As always...ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 13**

The couple looked down at the blond who was nervously wringing his hands together. Alfred started. "What the hell, Matthew?" It was obvious that he was upset. "We come home from calming Francis down from a fight that you and Gilbert were involved in, just to walk in and see you humping him." His face red when shame at the sentence he just said.

Elizaveta put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Alfred, calm down." He huffed and stomped away from the lecture. Taking off his tie as he angrily made his way upstairs. She turned to Matthew and sighed. "I knew this was going to happen, but why here? That was not a very smart move." She giggled as she thought about the previous events. "Good thing we came when we did otherwise Alfred would be scarred for life."

Matthew felt utter shame when the brunette stated the situation. "S-stop it. I already feel bad enough."

The woman stopped giggling and smiled softly. "Oh it's okay." She sat beside him. "This kind of thing has happened to everybody aleast once."

He managed to look her in the eye. The young man began to giggle at the sheer impossibleness of the events that had just taken place. "I can't believe that you guys caught us.  
He busted into a full laughter. "This would only happen to me."

The woman began laughing. "You and Gilbert both. No wonder you guys always run into situations." The laughing increased as the night rolled on and Matthew began to feel better forgetting about the unfortunate events that had happened to him earlier that night.

XXXXXXX

Gilbert walked up to his door to see a sorrowful Roderich standing next to it. "Hey, what are you doing here this late?"

The brunette raised his head to meet the other. Tears were stinging at his eyes. "My boyfriend kicked me out. I knocked, but I guess Ludwig was asleep."

The albino smiled. "Yeah, he has an early bedtime. Come on." He pulled out the house keys and unlocked the door.

Roderich walked in behind and blankly asked. "What happened to your face?"

The pale man wincing as he clearly wanted to avoid confrontation. " I uh got into a little quarrel, nothing big." The smaller man didn't say anything as he understood that this subject was very fragile. The two walked into the kitchen. Gilbert opened the fridge and began rummaging looking for a late night snack. "You hungry?" He asked.

The brunette nodded. "A little." He sat at the counter, taking in the house. "I have never been inside the house part." Looking in all directions he met a peach half naked man shuffling his way into the kitchen. It was Ludwig. He had to make sure his jaw didn't hit the floor. God, he was a beautiful man. Yes, Gilbert was muscular,but no where near to this creature. His eyes slowly, yet sinfully traveled down the man's chest to the tempting v shape at his hips. Damn the sweat pants that forbade him from basking in his desire. To add a little more sugar, his hair was not slick back like it usually was. Instead it hung in his face and spike up around, giving the hint of obvious bed head. It took him everything not to lick his lips.

The younger German watched Roderich and a smirk formed. He leaned in to the other's ear. "Are you thirsty?" The sexual innuendo dripping from his tone.

The brunette glared at the albino. Ludwig walked into the kicthen. He took once glance at his brother's face and concern filled the air. "Gilbert, your face. What in the hell happened."

The German laughed. "I got to meet the ex tonight. Let me tell you, he's a trip around the world."

The blond became furious. "I told you that you were going to get into some trouble tonight, but no don't listen to me."

The albino hushed him. "Well I almost got laid so it wasn't that bad." He decided to forget about the food. "Well I am tired so I'm going to bed."

Ludwig called after him. "I'm not done-" The door to his room closing, signaling that he didn't wan to be lectured. He turned to Roderich, who was staring at him with a light blush painted across his face. "I'm sorry about that Roderich." His voice became soft. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

The brunette shook his head. "Oh I'm ok. It's just that my boyfriend kicked me out. Gilbert said I could stay. I hope I am not intruding." He wrung his hands in front of him.

The German quickly responded. "Oh you're not a problem." He words flew out in a hurry and a light blush covered his face.

"Thank goodness." He smiled softly and the man looking down at him. Ludwig felt a little sting in his chest, but brushed it off.

"Oh you said you were hungry, but Gilbert just left. Do you want me to make you something?"

The smaller man nodded gently. "That would be nice."

The German went to the fridge and pulled out a container. "This is leftovers from last night. It's vegetable soup, is that ok?" The other nodded. He pulled out two bowls and filled them, then he set them in the mircowave to cook. After a slight bing cut the air the man took the bowls out and set one in front of Roderich.

"Thank you." The brunette said before he dug into his food. He stared at his food as he ate, but his eyes wanted to land on German and bask in the sexiness.

It was silent for a few minutes, but then the blond spoke up. "Why did you keep coming to Gilbert if you had a boyfriend?" He didn't say it to be rude, he just honestly wanted to know.

The brunette snapped his head up at the other. Hesitate about answering. He came for sex, but most of all he came to see Ludwig. Even if he could only say hello to him. It was the highlight of his day. "Um well I was seeing Gilbert before I met him and I just didn't think to stop, that's all." He prayed the man would just leave it be.

The blond didn't say anything he just continued to eat as if a non-spoken agreement had been made. When he had finished eating, he left. The blond came back with a pillow and a blanket in his arms. "Here I'll make you a bed in the living room." Roderich stood up and followed the man. He place the pillows and tucked in the blanket on the couch. He than turned to the other. "Is this ok?"

The brunette replied. "Uh yes." He laid down and turned away from Ludwig.

"Goodnight, Roderich." He began to walk back to his room.

The smaller swallowed. "Goodnight, Ludwig...and thank you." The blond stopped shocked and then smiled softly and returned to his bedroom.

**A/N: A little of a side story, I know. I had time to write because my Internet went out due to the rain. If you guys haven't read my new story Thicker than Blood go try it out it's a RusxCan. **

**Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading as always enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

The next morning Gilbert was awakened with a phone ringing. He decided to ignore it, but the noise just got louder. Groaning he threw off his covers and angrily stomped over to get the phone. "Hello?" The annoyance clear within his voice.

"Hello Gilly bear how are you?" A female voice cooed.

Complete shock shook through his body as he recognized the voice on the other end. He wished that he never answered. "M-mom?! Why are you calling?" The albino couldn't believe this and still thought he was dreaming.

"Oh Gilly why do you think that every time I call, I want something?" Her tone felt mocking.

"Oh just because it always is." He didn't care if he was coming off rude.

She huffed and he imagined her rolling her eyes. "Is Ludwig there? I would rather talk to someone who isn't ridiculing me."

A smirk crossed over his face. "I am sorry to inform you, but Ludwig goes to work very early and is not here." Amusement lacing his voice. " Now why don't you just tell me what you want." The German getting tired of this situation.

His mom sighed. "Well if you insist. Your father and I want you to come visit us in Germany. It has been awhile and we miss _both_ of our sons." She made sure to exaggerate "both" to make sure he knew that they missed him too.

"Mom, don't know if-"

The woman interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, but just please think about. I know that we haven't always gotten along, but I want to put that behind us. I will call back in a couple of days to hear your answer. Gilbert, I love you." Without another word she hung up the phone. Gilbert stood there for a moment to absorb what was just discussed.

The albino hung up the phone and turned around just to see Roderich's head quickly hiding behind the couch. "Hey you, don't you hide from me. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

The brunette rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I am a guest I shouldn't have to. You said Ludwig had already left to go to work."

"Yes he leaves around 6 in the morning." The pale white man watched as a deep red blush washed over the other. The smaller man wondered if the blond had seen him sleeping. He was afraid of how he looked when he was in dreamland and hoped it wasn't too embarrassing. "Do you like my brother?" A knowing grin was on the other's face.

Roderich quickly jumped on the defensive and threw a response back. "That was your mother right? What did she want?"

Silence filled the room for a moment. "She wants me to go visit her in Germany, but I am not going."

"Why?" He asked not knowing that was a soft spot.

"No reason." The German avoided answering the question.

"There has to be a reason. No one hates there parents for no reason." The brunette reached over to the table to put on his glasses.

"Can we just drop this?" Gilbert looked a little bit irritated.

"I just want to know why. You should go it seems-"

"SHUT UP RODERICH! God I gotta get out of here." The smaller man jumped at the sudden outburst and watched him hurriedly put on his shoes and stomp out the door. The German just wanted to get his mind off of this morning. When the idea came to him, he made his way to a certain blond's house.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Alfred and Elizaveta had left for work earlier. It was his day off and he just wanted to relax. He ate while he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do. His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door. The blond made his way to the door to find a frustrated looking Gilbert standing there in the undershirt and pants he wore last night. "Hey Gil, are you okay?"

The other looked down at him with angry eyes. "Can I come in?"

The younger moved aside to let him in. "Have you had breakfast? Elizaveta made eggs and bacon, but I made the pancakes." He led the man to the table and took out a plate.

"Nah, I haven't ate. It's just been a bad morning." When the small man set the plate full of food in front of him, his stomach growled.

Matthew giggled. "Well eat up. Do you want to talk about it?"

The German didn't want to say anything, but when his eyes met the blond's a feeling of trust and care washed over him. His body told him to console in the boy."My mom called me today she wants Ludwig and me to go see her."

The thin man clapped his hands together. "That's great!"

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I have never got along with my parents."

Matthew softly smiled. "Yeah Ludwig told me that." The man's eyes widened. "Uh I am one who asked him so don't get mad at him."

The panic on the other's face had him laughing. "Don't worry Matthew. I am not mad, just surprised."

The blond sighed in relief. "Are you not going to go?"

Gilbert smirked. "Of course not."

The younger's face fell. He knew the blond was disappointed and it hurt his chest. "Why not? Your parents want to mend things. It could be a good experience." His face held obvious concern.

"It's just been a long time and I have put all that behind me." The man grinned to try and make him feel better. "Also what would I say?"

The blond softly smiled. "Nothing you can just start over."

"I don't think I could." He couldn't do that by himself. If Matthew was there he would be able to have the courage to maybe forgive his parents. His eyes widened at the idea. _If Matthew would come._ A smirk washed over his face as he decided to execute his plan. "Mattie, I can't do this by myself, but if you were to come I would be brave enough to go to Germany."

The young man tilted his face. "What do you mean?"

Gilbert leaned up and placed his hand on the other's. "Will you go with me to Germany?"

The thin man blushed. "I don't know. I don't have the money to pay for the ticket and wouldn't I be intruding?"

The albino smiled softly and leaned over more of the table closing in on the smaller man's lips. "Of course not. You are always welcome and I don't mind paying for your ticket. I do make decent money." If the man wasn't leaning in and looking at him with his seducing eyes, he would have made a comment about his work. The two pair of lips pushed against each other and Matthew gripped the sides of his face and pulled him closer. The German's eyes widen as the table between the two smashed against his stomach because the young man pulled him closer.

"Hey, watch it." He chuckled. "You never answered me."

The young man panted and blushed. "Um I don't know."

The albino stood up and walked to the thin man and got on his knees. He then pulled the chair closer to where the German was between the Matthew's thighs and they were face to face. "Please Mattie." He whispered in his ear while rubbing his arms.

"Um If I really am not going to bother you." He again grabbed the sides of the man's face, smashed his lips to the other's and wrapped his legs around his chest.

"Mmmgh, no you will never annoy me." He said against the younger's lips and pushed his body more against Matthew's. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two relaxing with each other and frequently stealing kisses before the blonds's room mates came home.

A/N: Whoo done! I am not too happy about this chapter, but I hope you like it. Thank you for reading!

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been awhile, but I am back. I did a anime review on youtube and would love it if you guys check it out. Here's the link: For some reason it won't let me add all of the hyper link on here PM me for the link. **

**I know it's not great, but for my first anime review I think it went well. I plan on doing more videos, so let me know what you think. If you have suggestions for the show, leave comments. Don't forget to rate and subscribe.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Gilbert walked in to his house in a much better mood than when he left. The brunette sitting at the table watched him cautiously. Ludwig was already home and he explained the situation to him. "Are you ok, Gilbert?"

A huge grin covered his face. "Oh I'm great. Guess what? Mattie's coming to Germany with us!" He hurried to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Roderich's eyebrows rose in shock as the German chugged the drink down.

Ludwig walked into the room with a frown on the his face. "Did I just hear right? Did you say that Matthew was coming with us to Germany?" The blond's tone was very dark and low as if he was warning his brother to answer wisely.

"Uh um yeah." He answered weakly avoiding the other's gaze. The pale white man knowing that his brother was beyond pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL, GIBERT?!" The bigger man's voice boomed. "You know how mom and dad feel about homosexuality. You think it's a great idea to bring your _boyfriend_ with you?"

"First of all, we're not dating." He did air quotations. "Secondly, I am not gonna tell them about us. I'll just say we're friends."

"Oh they are not going to believe you." The older said crossing his arms.

"Yes they are you know why?" The German's face fell. "Because you're going to bring a friend with you too." He gripped the brunette's shoulders. "Right Roderich?"  
Roderich's face caught on fire. "Whaaat hold on a minute, Gilbert."

The albino interrupted him. "Come on Roddy, you would love to go to Germany, right? Plus, he doesn't want to be left in this house all alone, hmmm?" He rubbed his cheek against the smaller man's. "What do you say, Luddy?"

Ludwig glared at him, then he thought about the young man avoiding his gaze. He didn't want him to be here by himself. "Hah, well Roderich I don't want you to be alone. Would you like to go with us?"  
The brunette blushed and stared at the blond. "Um I uh I-" He stumbled over his on words.

Gilbert watched the looks they gave each other and decided to help out. "Of course he would. He is just so excited he can't make any words. Well you gotta call mom and let her know. I will begin packing."

The albino turned to walk away, but his brother stopped him. "No, it was your idea to bring your friend, so you call her." The German gritted his teeth and stomped out of the room, pouting about how he had to let his parents know they were coming."

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew was in his room packing when Alfred walked in. "What are you doing Mattie?"

The younger smiled and continued to pack. "I am going on a trip."

The taller responded. "I don't remember you mentioning a trip."

The small man replied. "Uh well it just came up."

The other becoming more suspicious. "Where are you going?"

"To Germany."

"Why?"

"Um to visit some friends."

"Who are you going with?" The tall blond beginning to understand that the other was lying to him.

"Someone from my work." He knew that Alfred would be upset if he knew he was going to Germany with Gilbert.

"Who?" He repeated.

The blond answered on a whim. "Ludwig."

"Ludwig? I have never heard of him."

"Well I just met him, anyways I am leaving on Monday at 8:00 and will be gone for a week so I will be out of your hair."

"Going with someone you have just met doesn't sound safe."

The young man walked up to the tall blond and patted his cheek Alfred's cheek. "Alfred, don't worry, I'll be okay. Ludwig is a nice guy."

The built man smiled softly. "I just worry about you."

Matthew grinned. "I know, but I'll be fine."  
"I know...well Elizaveta and I are going out to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'll just make something here."

"Okay then." The man turned and left. Matthew continued to pack his stuff.

**XXXXXXX**

Monday had arrived and the group of men were at the airport. To prevent a confrontation Matthew woke up early left his house. He did leave a note telling the two that he would call them when he arrived. The blond was nervous. He had never ridden an airplane. Gilbert could tell he was scared by looking at his face. "Mattie, have you never been on an airplane?" The albino grabbed his hand.

The younger smiled nervously and answered. "No I haven't. I'm kind of scared."

The white man laughed. "How can someone who loves rollercoasters, be scared of airplanes?"

"I don't know." The blond blushed.

"Don't worry Mattie, it will be perfectly fine." He kissed him on the cheek.

Ludwig watched the scene with complete annoyance and then rolled his eyes. Roderich spoke up to him. "Makes you want to kill them, huh?"

The big man looked down at the other. "If this is what the whole ride there is gonna be like. I would rather the plane crash."  
"What?" The younger blond gasped when he had heard what the man said. He then started freaking out.

"Mattie hold on a minute." The albino held his shoulders and gave his brother a glare. The two bystanders sighed as they waited for the two lovers to sort out their problems. They couldn't be more happy when the plane arrived.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew never fully calmed down, so Gilbert gave him some sleeping pills to guarantee a peaceful flight. When they all arrived in Germany they had a driver waiting that their parents had hired. The ride was completely silent, the nerves finally kicking in for everyone in the limo. Soon they would be with the Germans' parents. Roderich tried to think of them reasonably, but everytime he would imagine them. A picture of two Nazis clouded his reasoning.

Matthew on the other hand, thought of them as very high class people who would shun him as soon as he walked through the door. _What is this? He looks like a drowned rat. Get him out of here._ Then she would laugh behind her paper fan, while the father glared down at him. He also noted that the albino's mood had changed from cheerful to quiet and concentrated, as if he had to think over what to say to his parents. The blond was thrusted out of his thoughts as Gilbert spoke to himself. "Oh goody, here we are." His tone bland.

The two outsiders peered out the windows. Big was an understatement. The house was gigantic. There was a road to the driveway that was lined with neatly trimmed bushes. The main color of the house was white and light gray. Behind the house was a lake that matched the light blue of the sky. The young man observed that Alfred's house could fit in the mansion about 5 times.  
When the limo came to a complete stop, he felt nauseous. Ludwig and Gilbert got out. He reached his hand for the other. The built man also reaching his hand to the brunette. The two snapping their heads back just to see the front of the house. "You guys ready?" The albino asked as they walked up the stairs and began opening the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I kind of felt like this chapter was filler, well I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Time to meet the parents! Let's GO! I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 16**

The doors opened and the two strangers took in the space. Matthew began to believe that Gilbert's family bought the Beast's castle from Beauty and the Beast. It was huge and spacious. The floor shined, hinting a recent polish. The ceiling seemed to reach into the sky as if a giant walked around and needed that space. He was nervous to be walking in the room, because everything was white. In the middle of the back of the room a staircase went up and split into two different directions. Expensive furniture and decorations filled the walls and space. He saw on each side of the hall were two archways that signaled entering a new room. The blond wondered just how big the house was. Maids and butlers rushed around as they realized the sons were home. Gilbert took a deep breath in a yelled. "MOM, DAD WEEEEE'REEE HERE!" Because the room was so large his voice projected and the echo even hurt his ears.

Ludwig snapped his head and glared at his brother. "Shut up you idiot. One of the butlers would have told them that we are here." The albino shrugged and laughed. Roderich watched the blond's ears turn red and he grabbed his hand without thinking. The big man looked down and a blushed covered his face as he turned his head away yet didn't let go of the other's hand. A calm yet stern female voice echoed through the hall gripping the group's attention.

"My Gilbert still as loud as ever and Ludwig you're so handsome." Matthew's eyes widen as a women began to make her way down stairs. She was gorgeous, her skin was pale white and her hair even whiter. The dress she had on made her look as she was naked in the snow. The resemblance between her and Gilbert was astounding. The only difference was that her eyes were sky blue and her lips shined blood red. If he didn't know better he would have believed she was an angel sent here to take him to heaven.

At her arm was a well built man, who he assumed was their father. This man was what Ludwig would be in about 30 years and Roderich had no complaints. His hair was slicked back and still shoned as bright as the yellow sun. He wore a suit which complimented his well built shoulders. His face had a few wrinkles, but it only made him look better. He had a goatee that was also blond. The brunette smirked inwardly as he now wanted Ludwig to grow a beard. Like Gilbert his father's eyes glowed ruby. On most people it would look odd but somehow this older man managed to pull it off.

The pale white man glared at his parents. "Hello mother, father." His face held no happiness.

The blond on the other hand bowed his head and politely said. "Hello mother, father. We are all welcomed that you invited us here. The two men following the German's footsteps bowed their heads as well to not offend them.

The woman smiled gratefully. "Thank you Ludwig. Why can't you be more like your brother and friends here Gilbert?" Gilbert tsked and rolled his eyes. She was now in front of them and her eyes moved back and forth scanning her guests. They stopped on the two strangers. "Who are these lovely men?" She smiled.

The young blond spoke up. "They are our friends. This is-"

"Ludwig darling as much as I appreciate it I wasn't asking you." She looked at him with such soft eyes. They gently moved back to Matthew. "Now, Who are you?"

The small man bowed again feeling nervous about the act he had just seen. "Hello m'am, my name is Matthew Williams and I am Gilbert's friend. I am grateful that you allowed me to join them on this trip."

He felt something cold on his chin as his head was lifted. She was cupping his chin. Her eyes bore into his. "Beautiful, like a rabbit. How could my wolf of a son capture such a creature without ripping it to shreds like the animal he is?" The blond began to feel uncomfortable as she referred him to a rabbit. Finally she let him go and stood in front of Roderich.

He bowed quickly and introduced himself. "Hello Madam I am Roderich Edelstein and I am Ludwig's friend. I thank you for being so generous and allowing us to stay in your beautiful house."

She gripped his chin and gazed into his eyes. "You are beautiful as well, like a stray cat who doesn't allow himself to belong to anybody. Can the bear tame you?" She released his chin and turned around latching her arm to her husbands. "Dinner will be ready. Matthew you will stay with Gilbert and Roderich you will stay with Ludwig. Any objections?"

The three men shook their heads, while the albino just stood there. When she left they rushed to their rooms to shake off the creepy atmosphere.

**XXXXXXX**

"Can you tell me what the heck just happened?" Matthew shivered as he remembered the events of downstairs. Gilbert's room was probably as big as his house. A glass door separated them from a deck with some chairs. His bed could fit about 4 people. A bathroom was attached to the room and it had a shower and a tub that looked sort of like a jacuzzi. "Wow!" Was all that he could say.

"She always been like that. I have never seen her show heartwarming feelings. Instead she will look at us a say cold things." The man rummaged through his closet and laid out a couple of items of clothing. "Here, at dinner we dress formally. This should fit you."

The blond walked to the side of the bed and grabbed the clothing. Gilbert on the other hand began taking off his shirt and pants. "What the hell, Gilbert?"

His jaw dropped. "Really Mattie?" The albino strutted to the other. "You have already seen me without a shirt." His tone becoming husky.

"I-I-I know but still..." The pale white man leaned into the crook of his neck and began sucking as his hand made its way into the blond locks and began stroking a particular strand.

"But what Mattie?" He whispered into the small man's ear.

"Ah ah Gil please s-stop!" His hands tangled into the white hair gripping it tight.

He whined. "Don't wanna!" He bit him even harder claiming his prey.

"Ahoooo!" he whined almost buckling his knees. Gilbert caught the others hips and leaned in close to his lips. "Mattie I-"  
A knock came at the door. "Hey you guys ready?" The older brother called.

Matthew pushed the albino, which caused him to fall over. "Um yes hold on." He began hurriedly taking off his clothes.

"Alright Mattie, aren't you eager." The white man teased. He quickly closed his mouth when he threw his shoe at him

"Shut up and get ready." Embarrassment clouding his tone. The man chuckled, got up to his feet and began to get ready for the dinner ahead of him.

**A/N: And there you go, why is Gilbert's mom weird.  
Thank you for reading!**

**ENJOY! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys here go! Time for the dinner. **

**Yaoi warnings!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**CHAPTER 17**

Matthew and Gilbert made their way down to the dining hall. The blond was nervous. The German's mom had a weird streak to her, but at the same time he wanted her to like him. She had looked at him like an animal and frankly it bothered him. "Alright then," Gilbert sighed and then opened the door. The dining hall like the rest of the house, was huge. In the middle of the room was a long table that could sit about 8 people. On each end of the table was his parents. Roderich and Ludwig was already seated. There were bouquets of flowers spreaded throughout the table and the plates and silverware already set.

The woman looked up from were she was sitting and smiled mockingly. "Oh how nice for you two to join us. What took you so long?"

The albino rolled his eyes. "Just couldn't find Matthew any clothes that fit that's all."

The blond blushed remembering the events. They took their seats and the dinner began. The servants bringing out trays of food. They set it in front of their faces. The two strangers staring with hopeful eyes as the scent of the food reached their nostrils. He doubted that he had ever seen such delicious food. The woman stood up and tapped her glass. "I just want to think you two for coming and visiting me and your father. It means a lot to us that you came. Also welcome Matthew and Roderich to our home." Ludwig and Gilbert turned to their father who nodded and raised his glass. They all followed his footsteps and did the same. Then they began to dig in. "So Matthew are you sleeping with Gilbert?"

The blond was right in the middle of a huge gulp when she asked. He choked and coughed. Gilbert slammed his fork on the table. "Mother that is no way to talk at the dinner table."

She leaned up and rested her hands on the table the grin becoming even bigger. "It's just a question. It's no secret that many know your body. I just wanted to know if Matthew was one of your customers. So are you?"

What was he supposed to say? Yes, he was a customer, but not in the way she was thinking. So he decided. "No, me and Gilbert are just friends."

"So does that mean you work with him? You are pretty enough to be a whore." The female albino tapped her fingers on the table pretending not to be interested in his answer.

"N-No M'am I'm not I-" He was interrupted.

"Oh please Matthew, look at you. You are pretty, but pretty trash is still trash. You can't even speak to me right. I bet-"  
"MOTHER!" Gilbert hollered slamming his hands on the table, which caused the dishes to sway a bit. "ENOUGH!" His eyes glowed blood as his anger increased. Matthew stared down at the table embarrassed and hurt. The German reaching down to grab his shoulder. "Mattie you okay?" Suddenly he stood up and ran out of the room. "Mattie wait!" The man called after him.

The albino glared at his mom. A quiet yet stern voice spoke up. "Go after him, Gil." The oldest blond in the room told his son. He nodded to his father and took off after the other. The man turned to his wife. "Why must you always do this to him?"

She grinned at him. "Why are you so easy on him. Is it because his is my sisters child and you still love her? It doesn't matter if we look alike it's obvious you still love her." The woman stood up and walked out of the room without another word. The couple and her husband sat there in complete silence and finished their meal.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert ran out of the house into his backyard. He saw Matthew go this way. It was already night time. His backyard had a huge garden maze. Frustration filled him as he realized that he would have to go through the whole maze to find the other. "Well I might as well get started." He sighed and entered the maze. As long as he could remember he always got lost in this maze. When he would get lost, he'd begin to cry until his father would find him.

"Gilbert whenever you are lost remember look up in the sky and follow the northern star." The German glanced up at the sky and saw the star that his father had told him about. It shined so brightly that he wouldn't need a flashlight to see.

He continued to search for what seemed like forever until he came upon the fountain that his mother had bought in the middle of the maze with Matthew sitting in a fetal position on the edge. "Mattie, there you are." He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the other. "Listen Mattie, don't think too much about what my mother said. She hates me and will do anything to see me hurt."

The blond sobbed into the man's shoulders. "Gilbert am I trashy?" He whimpered.

He pulled back and stared into the other's eyes. "Lord no. If anyone's trashy it's me."

"No Gilbert you're beautiful." He placed his hands on the man's chest. "So beautiful." He leaned up closer the Gilbert and closed his eyes.

The German closed the space between them and smashed their lips together. This kiss was full of passion and love. Matthew scooted closer and tangled his hands into the snow white hair and gripped it hard. The albino growled and rolled his eyes back. He bit the other's lip rather hard. "Hah" The blond sighed as the other pulled back with his bottom lip between his teeth. His tongue crawled out to lick the wolf's upper lip. He wanted this man, more than ever and the rabbit was just teasing him right.

"Mattie slow down I won't be able to stop." He growled as the young man wrapped his legs around his waist and latched his mouth on his neck. The hands rubbing his scalp in the right spot.

"I don't want to stop. I want you." The man whined in the other's neck while he pulled him down on top of him.

The German pulled back and went for the other's neck kissing and sucking. "You asked for it." His voice husky.

Pain filled the younger as the man bit him. "Ahh." His hands went from his hair to his covered back gripping it. "Take off your shirt." He whined lewdly.

Gilbert chuckled sitting up and taking off his shirt. His fingers traced the thin cheek down to his neck. When he reached his collar, he gripped the white shirt and ripped it off the object of his desire. "You are beautiful." He sighed leaning down and latching onto a nipple.

The blond admitted he hadn't had sex in awhile, but this man was very experienced and very good. Never in his life did anything felt so natural. The man bit his nipple. "Ugh!" He sighed rolling his head back. Without him even noticing his ran down the other's perfect chest and unconsciously began to unbuckle his pants.

"Eager aren't we?" He smirked evilly. Gilbert kissed down his stomach and bit the beginning of the "v" at his hips. "Slow down, baby let me pleasure you." Matthew almost died there. His head felt of mush and the words the German put in it was making it worse. The clicking of his belt made him raise his head from the stone edge. He was taking off his pants.

"What are you doing?" His face blushed red. The man pulled his pants, boxers, shoes, socks off in one go.

The blond feeling exposed tried to close his legs, but the albino gripped his thighs and spread them wide apart, making him wince. "I am pleasing you Mattie baby." Then he rubbed his cheek against his thigh. Opening his eyes to bore them into the other pair. Matthew gasped at the pure look of lust in the ruby eyes. The German was on the ground with his upper body on the stone between his legs.

"Gil, waiitaaaah!" He moaned as the man bit his thigh, so close to the spot he wanted to be touched. What was up with all the biting? He would be lying if he said he hated it. The blond thrusted his hips up to show him want he wanted.

"Okay Mattie baby." He quietly growled.

Matthew's sigh of frustration was quickly replaced with a moan of pleasure. "AHHHH!" The man had swallowed him whole. His hands quickly reached down and gripped the white hair as he pushed him down further onto his aching cock until the other's nose buried into his blond curls. "D-don't stop!" He begged, not caring if he sounded like a whore. The hard grip on Gilbert's hair caused him to moan almost making the young man cum. The German continued to suck him off. Treating his cock like it was the best thing he tasted. The blond's grip hardened as he was about to cum, but the warm feeling left him as Gilbert pulled off. "Uhhhh!" He whined arching his body off of the stone. Why when he was so close?

"Don't cum yet baby, we're just getting started." He teased as he leaned up and whispered into the ear before biting it. "Turn over." The young man nodded lazily turning over. His arms and chest laying flat against the cold stone. Gilbert was behind him. He put three fingers into his face. "Suck them." Matthew nodded and wrapped his tongue around the fingers before drawing them into his warm mouth. He gave each finger a slow treatment, doing it more out of lust then the need to prepare. The blond turned his face back to the other and grinded his hips backwards telling him he was ready. The albino stared at the face that was painted red with lust. His eyelids halfway closed while his fingers was pumped into the welcoming mouth. He was screaming, _FUCK ME_! "God Mattie!" He groaned pulling out his fingers. "You sure?"

"Yeeess!" He moaned throwing his head back like a bitch in heat. The man's finger circled his entrance, then gently pushed it in, almost immediately feeling resistance. "Ugh" He groaned.

"Hold on Mattie. It'll feel better soon." He leaned over his body and whispered soothingly in his ear. After a couple of good pumps, he added his second finger. "Where is it?" He growled in frustration searching for a particular spot.

Matthew pressed his head against the stone, not really feeling anything bad or good. Then it happened. "AAHHHOLY SHIT!" His head was thrown back as he screamed, his legs widening and wobbling.

"Ahh there it is." He swooned, adding the third finger. He continued to pump his fingers into the spot. The hole swallowing him up eagerly. "Damn Mattie, you are so hot!" He growled biting the back of his neck.

The man thrusted his hips back wanting something bigger. "Gilbert please," He moaned.

Gilbert leaned into his ear. "Please what baby? Tell me what you want."

He moaned loudly "FUCK ME!"

He completely stopped the words ran down to his lower half. The man gripped his legs and turned him back over. He wanted to see his face. The face was beautiful. It was red and his eyelids lowered as his eyes shone full of lust, drool ran down his chin as he panted. "As you wish Mattie." He reached down and took out his cock and lined in up to his entrance. "Hold on to me." The German pulled the blond's arms around his neck. Then he began to push in. Gasping at the tight, hot cavern that seem to want to pull him further, but the pain on his lover's face stopped him from thrusting all the way in. "Just relax Mattie." He whispered and kissed his tearstained cheeks.

"Okay," He cried, but when Gilbert kissed him the pain seemed to go away. Matthew bit his lip to stop from screaming. The man above him shaking from holding back. "Go ahead." He managed to speak. The albino looked hesitant, but then he thrusted back causing the man's cock to rip in all the way. "GO!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Gripping his lover's hips he thrusted. The young man began to bounce up and down from the amount of force the German used. His hands reached to the man's shoulderblades and scratched down, drawing. "Ahh shit." He groaned placing his face into the blond's neck. "Damn!"

Then he hit it. Matthew's legs wrapped around his waist and he thrusted along with him. "HAAAH THERE GIL, HARDER!" He screamed drool pouring out of his lifeless mouth and his tongue laying outside of his mouth. He knew he must look like a whore, but he didn't care. The blond hair becoming damp from the water in the fountain. His back painfully rubbed against the stone, yet he liked it. The man above him pulled back to his face and lapped up the drool then tried to get the tongue to play with his. He happily obliged moaning in the kiss as the thrusting became faster and harder. "MORE!" The blond pulled back and moaned against the other's mouth. He then panted as he leaned back, drool connecting the two. Gilbert growled pulling him back and licking the edges of his salivated mouth. The thrusting causing the younger to see light. His hands quit scratching his back and gripped his behind, trying to get him to thrust harder.

"Oh shit Mattie!" The German wrapped his hands around the man's waist and pulled him into his lap. This angle causing him to go deeper. His hands then groped the plump round globes of his ass and thrusted harder. He was so close.

"Gil I'm sooo close." The hands gripped the white hair and pushed his lover's face into his chest. The legs that were around his waist beginnning to act on their own and they lifted higer and spread wider. The light in his sight becoming brighter. His heart began banging in his chest and he felt his ass clench harder and harder on the cock inside him. "GILLLAHHHH!" His toes curled and his legs twitched with pleasure. His ass tightening deathfully on Gilbert's cock. A warm substance poured into him and he whined happily.

"MattieHAH!" Gilbert roared as the ass clench hard causing him to cum. His cock bursting inside the hole, filling it to the brim. After a moment of heavy breathing, he lifted the other off of him and held him bridal style as he slumped against the stone wall. Matthew was passed out from exhaustion. He chuckled and thought that he would let him rest awhile, doubting that anyone would come after them especially if they heard all the noises.

**A/N: There you guys go! Funny thing the guy I like always call me Brookie Baby so I find that ironic that I made Gilbert called Matthew, Mattie Baby! It just sounded right! Also that was the first sex scene I have wrote and I don't feel shame like I thought I would!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**  
REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Guys! Let's see what everybody else is up to! I plan on a another story. I know I already have two, but I have the premise I just wanted to see what pairing I should do. I actually thought about making it GrimmxIchi, but I wanted to see what you guys wanted. It won't start until I finish this one and in all honesty I don't when that might be. Well let's go!  
I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 18**

Elizaveta was making her way to Alfred's room with a smirk on her face. Matthew would be gone a full week and she was determined to make the best of it. The blond was still asleep, because it was only 7:00, but the woman betted that soon he would be wide awake. Quietly she opened the door and tiptoed to the edge of the bed then began to crawl under the covers.

The man felt a weight press against his stomach. His eyes lazily opened to see the woman he loved straddling him. "Good morning." He yawned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A tired grin grew on his face.

She giggled and leaned in to him. "Good morning." The two lips smashed against eachother. This woke the blond up completely. He gripped her hips and rolled them over. The kiss becoming more passionate. He pulled back and went for the crook of her neck. Just as things were getting good, the doorbell rang and then a bang at the door. She tightened the grip on his neck. "Ignore it, they'll go away." They then pressed their lips together again in a feverish manner, yet the person never went away, instead the banging got louder.

Alfred untangled himself from her and got up. "Hold on." He sighed frustrated and began making his way to the door. She pouted, but let him go, the banging was getting on her nerves too. The noise got even louder as the blond rushed to the door. "I'm coming, hold on." He said more to himself. Finally, he reached the door and pulled it open to reveal a scraggly looking Francis. "God, out of anyone it could be it had to be you."

The man stared at the ground and Alfred took note that he looked horrible. His hair was uncombed and it looked days since he had shaved. There were black bags under his eyes and he assumed he hadn't slept very well. "Arthur left me." He rasped.

The man stared at him for moment then sighed while running his hands through his bed head. "Come in." He stepped aside and let him inside. They walked to the kitchen and the built blond opened a cabinet. Elizaveta walked out and then quickly turned as she realized a person was in there with her lover and she was in her underwear. The man watched her leave frustrated that he was totally unsatisfied. He took out a container of coffee. "Have you had any coffee?" The French man gently shook his head and the other started preparing the morning beverage. He poured two mugs of the drink and set one in front of the other and then gave him sugar and creamer. The blond took the seat across from him. "So Arthur left you, Why?"

Francis was silent and took a sip of his beverage. He then managed to look into the other's eyes. "The night that I got into a fight with Gilbert, Arthur demanded that I explain why. When I couldn't explain, he concluded that I still had feelings for Matthew and then he left saying that he couldn't live with a man who loved another."

"Was he right? Do you still love Matthew?" Alfred stared down at him.

A dangerous silence thickened the air, and then he answered him. "...Yes...I think about him constantly. I even thought about him when me and Arthur made love." He then jumped up. "I gotta tell him. Is he here?" The blond began to franticly call out his ex's name.

The young man stood up and quickly grabbed his shoulder. "He's not here. He won't be back for a week."

His face fell. "Why?"

Alfred sighed. "He's gone to Germany with a man from his work named Ludwig."

The French man stopped and slumped back in his seat. "I guess he's over me, isn't he?"

The built man rolled his eyes. "Don't act like that. You are the one who cheated on him."  
He sadly chuckled. "I know, you don't need to remind me. I acted merely on a whim and now I will do anything to get him back." His eyes narrowed in determination.

The blond leaned up his tone becoming dead serious. "Francis listen to me. Matthew was already put through so much pain, because of what you had done. Now that he is happy with somebody else, you will hurt him by confessing that you still love him. For his sake and yours just let this go." He pleaded, sick of seeing the pain that his friend constantly went through, because of this man.

Francis jumped up again suddenly very defensive. "I was stupid to think you would understand how I was feeling. I will not give up on him. When Matthew comes home I will tell him about my feelings. I will take him back from that disgusting German, just you wait." He turned and stomped out the door with Alfred calling his name behind him. For some reason the man got an unsettling feeling about what the other had just told him. He poured the rest of the coffee down the sink and brushed the feelings off as he made his way back to his room to the lady who was waiting on him.

**A/N: I know short chapter. I didn't want people to forget about Frenchy Pants. He is still a conflict. Remember to give me suggestions on my next story. Which pairing would you like to see. I am working on Thicker than Blood. The next chapter will be for that story.  
Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Bout time! Here's the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 19**

Matthew woke up against a warm body. He opened his eyes to see nothing but greenery around him. His eyes blinked a couple of times as he took in his surroundings. The last thing he remembering was holding on to Gilbert until the bubble in his hips burst. Red washed over his face as the events flashed through his memory. He can't believe he had sex with the pale white man in the middle of his parents' back yard. "Good you're up." A voice said to him. The blond tilted his head up to see the German grinning down at him. "Do your hips hurt?"

"No, I don't think so." The young man shifted his weight in the man's arms. A very sharp and sudden pain ran up his spine, causing him to gasp and wince. "Ouch, I take that back. They hurt really bad."

The albino chuckled. "I'm not surprised, We did do it pretty rough. You even passed out." Matthew blushed and avoided his gaze. "Oh Mattie don't be embarrassed. You were beautiful." He leaned down and kissed his lover's temple. "Does it hurt too much to move?"

Without even moving he already knew the answer. "Yes."

The man looking down at him smiled softly. "Okay then, I'll carry you, but first we have to put your clothes back on. Here." The German lifted him up and gently laid him on the stone. The younger winced at the pain that ran through him. "Sorry," He softly said. The man than gathered all the clothes that were shedded from the events from earlier. Gilbert than kneeled in front of Matthew and put his legs in the pants, shimming them up to his hips. He stopped and grabbed the white shirt and handed to him. The blond slipped it on and noticed that it was ripped and the buttons were missing. "Uh yeah, sorry. I got a little carried away."

The thin man rolled his eyes and scowled. "I can tell. I have bitemarks all over my body. You have no control."

The albino laughed and shook his head. "Don't act like that. You were moaning so loud when I would bite you. Admit it, you liked it." He motioned for the man to stand up. The blond bared all of his weight on the other as the white man pulled up his pants and buttoned them. Before he stood up the wolf latched his teeth into the mark that he made on the other earlier that night.

"Ugh stop, I'm too sore to do it again." The small man weakly whimpered.

Gilbert stood up and smiled. "I know baby, let's go." He sweeped one of his arms under the man's knees and the other over his shoulders. The man was then lifted up in the air bridal style and made their way to the house.

**XXXXXXX**

Amalie was sitting at her desk staring out the window remembering the situation at dinner. Her husband, Ansgar said nothing as he walked in the room and got ready for bed. She turned to him and watched him sleep. What she said earlier at dinner had been a lie. The woman knew her husband ultimately loved her, but she could not let the fact that he had cheated on her with her sister go. When her sister died she begged for her sister to forgive her, but the albino couldn't form the words. She remembered the day that Gilbert was brought home to join their family. Ludwig was asleep in her arms, sucking lazily on the pacifier. He stood there about 3 years old. Anger and shame ran through her body as the mixture of Ansgar and Amalia's face staring back at her. The boy's face was ultimately calm and it bothered her to no end. The woman stood up and stomped out of the room as her husband just watched. The boy looked up at his father and smiled. From then on she had always been hard on Gilbert. She loved him, yet at the same time she loathed him for connecting her husband to her sister. As far as she knew, he didn't seem to remember his real mother and they all thought it was best to keep it from him. Looking into his red eyes it was like Amalia was haunting her, punishing her for not forgiving her. The woman's eyes went back out to the window. She saw silver hair shining in the moonlight. Gilbert was walking back to the house with the blond rabbit laying in his arms. No one had to explain to her what had just happened. She grinned evilly and shut the curtains.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert managed to get inside the house without any one catching them. They were going to make it. He was upstairs and turned down the hallway where his room was located to find an annoyed Ludwig stood outside his door. Why did he speak so soon? The tall blond pushed off the door and hissed. "What the hell were doing? I've been waiting all night." His blue eyes shifted down to the rabbit in his arms. "Oh hell no...you didn't?"  
The albino rolled his eyes. "What? Have sex, yeah we did." He slipped past him.

"You idiot what if someone saw you? Do you know how much trouble you will be in if someone saw you? GOD, do you not care about anything?"

Gilbert opened his door and turned to his brother. "First of all, no one saw us, second why would I care what my mother thinks of me? She hates me no matter what. So no I do not care. The only thing I care about is Matthew." He looked down at the blond who was fast asleep in his arms. "Good night Ludwig." The man said before closing his door. The blond stared at the door realizing that his brother was walking into trouble and no matter what he could not take him out.

**A/N: Finally a new chapter. I finally paid for college. I feel total relief. Gilbert's mother and aunt's name means vigor, it's just different ways of saying it. His father's name is a name of honor and means god. I thought their name fit them. **

**Well, thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! It's the 20 mark, never thought I would get this far. Going to see what our other couple is up to! Will love blossom between these two during this trip? Let's see!  
I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 20**

Ludwig opened the door to his room to see Roderich sitting in the bed reading, he looked up and smiled at him. "Did you find Gilbert?"

The blond shedded his dinner shirt, giving the brunette a wonderful view of the delicious milky white chest. He licked his dry and swallowed. "Yeah, Matthew and him had sneaked off and done the deed. Damn, he is an idiot, if mom and dad finds out-"

"Calm down, Ludwig. It will be okay. I know you worry about your brother, but he is old enough to make his own decisions, plus aren't you the younger brother?" A smirk formed on the other's face.

The man sighed. "I guess you're right. I can't do anything now. I am just worried you know. Before the only people Gilbert had sex with was meaningless whores who had nothing to do with their money." He turned to the smaller and hurt filled his face. "Oh shit, Roderich I didn't mean-"  
He interrupted him. "No it's okay. You're right, I don't know what to do with my money." The brunette rolled away from the German.

Ludwig stood at the end of the bed. "Roderich please-"  
"Goodnight Ludwig." He coldly stated.

Panic filled his body and he crawled into the bed. He shook the man to no avail. Finally the German became annoyed and he gripped the man's shoulder, turning him over. The brunette began to struggle. He kicked and threw his hands at him. The blond becoming furious as he scratched his face. His leg was thrown over the younger's waist and he straddled him. He then gripped the small hands and brought them over his head. "Roderich, listen to me, please." Panting, he caught his breath. "I didn't mean -" He then stopped and his eyes widened. Roderich's face was flushed red as tears poured down his cheeks. He whimpered as he bit his lip. "I'm so sorry." Leaning down he pressed his cheek against the other's.

"S-stop, what are you doing?" The cheek pressed against his. His heart began to pound. How many times did he dream of doing something like this with Ludwig, but he was upset. The man pulled back a little and stared into his teary eyes. Roderich stared back as he lost his breath. Slowly the blond leaned closer and the two lips smashed against eachother. He yelped shocked that the man had kissed him, but that didn't stop him from getting into it. His hands clenched and unclenched as they begged to touch the man above him. Ludwig was barechested and he wanted so bad to run his hands down the perfectly sculpted chest.

"Hah" The man pulled away only to have the brunette stick out his tongue and lick his lips, begging him to play with him. Not knowing what he was exactly feeling, he opened his mouth and brought out his tongue and played with the other's.

The tongue rubbed the bottom and the pulled it into his mouth. "Oumm." The smaller man whimpered and arched his back pressing his chest against the other. Salvia was dripping down his chin as Ludwig's tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth. Finally, the bigger man let the small hands go. Eagerly those said hands tangled themselves into the blond hair. "HAH, Ludwig" The man moaned as he leaned into the crook of his neck, latching his teeth into his soft spot.

The blond growled as the man pulled his hair rather hard. He pulled back and observed his work. The young man below him was panting hard, his face was flushed and drool was oozing down his chin and a huge black mark covered his neck. Pain filled his chest as he knew his brother had seen this face plenty of times. "I wish I was the first to see you like this."

Roderich's chest warmed up and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "That may be true, but I have always loved you." He smiled softly and wrapped his legs around his waist. The brunette loved the man like this. Messed up hair and flushed face. He felt he was truly grateful. Ludwig began to take off the tank top that the young man was wearing when his phone began ringing.

Sighing in frustration he rolled off the wanton man and grabbed his phone answering it. "Hello?" He tried not to sound annoyed.

A obnoxious voice responded. "You are a total hypocrite. You two are very loud. I can hear you all the way in my room. If you wake up Mattie I will come and kick both of your asses. I know that Roderich was loud, but really? Also what was that you said about getting caught?" He could feel the smirk on his brother's face on the other end of the phone.

"S-shut up! Aleast I didn't screw my boyfriend in the middle of the back yard." Anger filled his voice.

"Hey now you have a good suggestion if you're ever looking to spice it up. Just keep it down okay?"

"Bye, Gilbert." The man said unamused then hung up his phone. Roderich watched him and started laughing and flopped back down on the bed. "What?" The man blushed.

He leaned up and smiled. "You are so cute! You act like such a little kid."

Ludwig smiled and began stalking his way to the bed. He crawled on the bed and loomed over the other. "Would a kid do this?" He smirked and then kissed him. The brunette smirked and rolled them over, deepening the kiss. The two spent the rest of the night smooching all over each other and being lovey dovey.

**A/N: Hey guys! Short again, I know. I wanted to show you how our other two lovebugs are doing.  
THANKS FOR READING!  
REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry about not updating this story sooner! I have college work to do. My English teacher said she was impressed with my writing so I have managed to gain alittle of my confidence in writing. When I told her that I wrote stories during my spare time she said that she would like to read them. I was like noooo! It would be embarrassing. My family doesn't know what I write. I live in the south so my aunts will be like "You need to go to church." But they do that to my family anyway soooo, anywho she gave me the little push to continue writing. Without further ado let's get right to it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 21**

Matthew blinked his eyes open as the early dawn blinded him. He shifted over until his face was buried into a warm chest. The blue eyes rolled up to be greeted with a sleeping Gilbert. The man's face was peaceful as he breathed slowly. He nuzzled his nose into the chest and took a deep breath, taking in the albino's scent. A musty wooden smell filled his nostrils as he closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep to no avail. Thoughts clouded his mind from the events last night. A blush covered his face when he imagined the bigger man's face distorted in pure pleasure. If he remembered right, a paint of pink covered his face as well. It complimented his white face very well. The way his eyes would fill with lust and narrow sent shivers down his spine and he was only remembering it. Afraid that he would get hard if he stayed smooshed up against the god, he quietly rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs.

The house was abandoned as the blond tip toed through the spacious rooms. When he made it to the kitchen he noticed a tall built blond figure staring out the window while he sipped on some coffee. At first Matthew thought it was Ludwig, but then the man turned upon hearing the shuffling feet. Red eyes flashed at him as he realized it was the brothers' father. He tried to recall his name, but then remembered that the man had never gave it to him. "Good morning, Matthew." The older man whispered as he turned back around and stared out the window. "There's coffee on the pot if you want some. Mugs are in the cupboard above it."

"Good morning." He replied opening the cupboard and taking out a coral mug, then filling it up with the dark substance. Grabbing the cream and sugar he twerkd it until he was satisfied with the taste.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked eyes still on the window. For some reason the blond blushed as he asked the question. Its like he knew that his son and him had sex.

"I did, the bed is much more comfortable then the one I have at home." He took a sip of the coffee to stop anything else from pouring out of his mouth.

"I am surprised Gilbert has loud snoring." The red eyes shifted to him. Red crawled up over his face as he had a feeling the man wasn't talking about his snoring at all.

"Um no I was exhausted from the trip up here so I doubt anything would have woke me up." He wringed the cup in his hands. "Um I'm sorry, but you never told me your name."

The older man tilted his head. "Ansgar, my name is Ansgar." A warm smile covered his face. This is where Gilbert got his warmth from. Even if his father was quiet and calm, the kindness shined through.

"Gilbert must have gotten his personality from you." He whispered.

Ansgar chuckled. "No, he is his mother born again."

Matthew's eyes widened. "I don't know his mother can be alittle vicious."

The blond smiled more. "I mean his real mother, Amalia."

"His real mother?" He was confused.

The bigger man took a sip of his coffee. "When me and Amalie first got married she was unable to have children. This made her depressed and angry all the time. She would lock herself in our room all day and night. Her sister would come over and try to convince her to come out, but she never would. Her sister would then spend all the day talking to me. She was kind and beautiful and at the time I needed comfort so I slept with her. When she became pregnant I thought Amalie would divorce me, but I was wrong she stood beside me in complete silence. Her sister became ill and died before Gilbert was 3, so we took him in. Amalie had managed to have Ludwig. I know she loves Gilbert, but there is some resentment there. I love my wife, but I wish she was still the woman I married, but its all my fault that she's like that." He turned to the younger and his face narrowed. "Matthew, Gilbert does not know that Amalie his not his real mother. We decided for his sake he must not know ok?"

Matthew opened his mouth to ask why, but then a loud yawn interrupted them. "Good morning!" The albino shuffled in in just a tank top and sweat pants. "Why are you guys up so early?"

"Any normal person would be up at this hour. I wonder why Ludwig isn't up yet?"

A huge smirk crawled over the white man's face. "He and Roderich seemed to have lots of work to do." Matthew and his father looked at the man with confused looks, which caused him to burst out laughing as he walked over and poured himself a glass of milk. The blond watched him and began to think about how he had no idea that his mother was not the one his was born from. Should he tell him? He had the right to know, but he did not want to disrespect his hosts. The albino winked at him which threw him out of his thoughts. "Speak of the devil." The man said his smile getting bigger as the couple shuffled through the archway. "Good morning Ludwig, Roderich. Did you two sleep well?"

The two glared at him and Ludwig answered. "Yes we did. What about you and Matthew?"

The man grinned knowing full well his brother was warning him. "Yeah the bed was super comfy." The group of man began talking and settled around the kitchen table while the chef made breakfast. This table was much smaller than the dining table that they ate at last night.

A peaceful mood hung in the air which was soon cut down when a voice rang from behind them. "Good morning." All eyes turned around to be greeted with a beautiful Amalie, but as they say ugly cuts to the bone. She strolled and took the seat next to Matthew. "Wow, Matthew you are glowing."

He tilted his head to her. "Really like how?"

She faked an innocent grin. "Like how someone glows when they have just had sex."

The whole room became quiet as they stared in shock at what the woman had just said. Ansgar was the first to speak. Matthew's heart stopped as his face turned white. She had just embarrassed him. Upon seeing this Ansgar spoke up. "Amalie was that really necessary?"

Her eyes snapped at her husband. "Oh so now you want to defend him?" A evil smirk formed on her lips. "You want to defend the boy who fucked your own son in our own backyard?"

Gilbert snapped up and yelled at his mother. "Mom shut up!"

Ansgar stared at his son as his face fell. "Gilbert is that true...are you gay?"

The albino glanced at the floor and back to his father. "Father I-"

"Of course he is. You think all of the times he prostituted himself off it was to women? Just last night I saw him and his little fuck toy coming out of the maze drenched in sweat and shame. Now tell me Ansgar, do you love your homo son more than you love mine?"

Gilbert turned to his mother. "Mother what are you talking about?" Matthew's heart stung as the man's voice came out painful and confused. He wish that this was all a dream.

Amalie's eyes turned to him full of hate and despise. "You are not my son. You are the mistake that happened between your father and your aunt, tell him Ansgar!"

Gilbert turned back to his father who had a face full of shame. "Father..."

"I'm sorry I never told you son." He reached out to grab his son's shoulder, but the man yanked away

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" His eyes looked wild. His face stayed glued to the ground and then he turned and ran out the door.

"GILBERT!" Matthew called rushing after him.

Ansgar turned to his wife. "What the fuck was that about? Why in the HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" His usually calm voice broke as his yelling echoed through the house.

She scowled at him. " I know you still love my sister and to keep you I had to sever the only thing that kept you to her." The man stomped over to her and slapped her across the face causing her to gasp. The echo caused the couple at the table to jump.

"You crazy bitch. If I still loved her would I stay married to you." His eyes held sadness as tears threatened to fall. She held her red stained cheek and began to sob as the man walked away, but not before saying. "I'm leaving, Amalie." The two at the table watched him once he was gone Ludwig rushed to mom and caught her as she lost all control to stand. The blond began to wonder why all of this was happening.

**A/N: Whoohoo! There you go! Thank you so much for waiting on me guys. I love you and will not give up any of my stories. Well I hoped you enjoyed!  
Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


End file.
